<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Dragon's Hoard by xaphrin</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441304">A Dragon's Hoard</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin'>xaphrin</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Justice League vs. Teen Titans (2016), Teen Titans (Comics), Teen Titans - All Media Types, Teen Titans: The Judas Contract (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>BECAUSE THAT'S WHERE I'M AT HERE, Dragon Shifter AU, F/M, THERE'S PORN IN HERE, and probably a lot of reluctantly falling in love, and some more porn, and some sassy characters, because these sassy jerks need it</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 09:21:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>23,206</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441304</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xaphrin/pseuds/xaphrin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Damian, in order to prove his fealty to The League, was sent on a mission to kill one of the last known dragons, bringing back its head as a trophy. He didn't intend to be nearly killed by it. He didn't intend to become part of her hoard. He didn't intend to make a deal with her. And he certainly didn't intend to fall in love with her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Raven/Damian Wayne</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>335</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Damian glared up at the pristine, white dragon in front of him, its eyes pitch-black and menacing - as though they were swallowing every bit of light around it. It shifted and spread its wings, glittering pale and pearlescent in the hot, midday sun. It stepped forward and the beast looked intrigued by him, as if he was a curious little toy that it might play with. It turned its head to the side and watched him, nostrils flaring as it seemed to draw in the scent of him. </p><p>Damian cursed under his breath and drew his sword. Of all the<em> stupid, arcane, </em> and <em> abysmal </em> things he had to do to prove his worth to the League, <em> this </em> was what they had decided for him - to slay the dragon in the mountains and bring back its head. He’d rather defeat an entire country’s army than kill this creature, but he had <em> no choice </em>. Damian was bound to complete any request that his grandfather asked of him. He grounded himself and raised his sword to his shoulder, lifting his head to look up into the dragon’s face. </p><p>“I’m here to take back your head to the League.” He snarled, and took a step forward, meeting its stare. “And I will not be defeated by the likes of <em> you </em>.”</p><p>It blinked and twisted its head again, as if amused. Damian surged forward, his eyes on the soft underbelly of the dragon. If he could get a critical wound there, the rest of the battle would be easy. He raced forward, sword raised for an attack that looked as though he was going for the neck. He would feint left, and then dive under the front haunches and the dragon would be too slow to realize what Damian was doing. It was an <em> easy </em> plan. </p><p>The dragon lifted itself in the air, its wings beating with all the strength of a gale force wind. Damian stuttered backward, but kept his sword raised in an attack position. <em> Change of plans </em>. That was fine. He was a trained assassin, there were always changes in his plans. He watched as the dragon struggled to lift itself off the ground further, and Damian dodged under one of its wings, tearing his sword down the thin skin. Blood spattered against the shimmering skin, pooling onto the earth beneath them, and the dragon let go of a sound that rattled his bones. Damian stumbled back and shook his head to clear the ringing in his ears, his sword slipping from his hand. </p><p>The dragon fell back to the earth in a twisted heap of damaged wings and limbs. It struggled to untangle itself, before whipping its head around to glare at Damian. He took a step forward, forgetting he no longer had his sword, and moved to attack. The dragon snarled and, without warning, it leaned down and bit into Damian’s shoulder. Teeth sunk through armor and leather, and Damian screamed in pain. He lifted his hand to try and pull the teeth from his shoulder but it felt too late. </p><p><em> Far </em> too late. </p><p>Darkness slipped into the corners of his vision, and he looked up into those endless black eyes, framed by pale, glittering skin. Blood was splattered across its face, its wounded wing still flicking droplets around them both. Remorse filled him as he looked at it, taking in the sight of it. There were so few dragons left, and yet he was supposed to kill <em> this one </em>. This beautiful, white dragon that looked like a god of some kind.  </p><p>He lifted his hand to its muzzle, exhaustion spilling into his bones as the wound in his shoulder started to burn like hellfire. “I <em> am </em> sorry.” He rubbed his fingers over the smooth, warm scales. “I never wanted to do this.” </p><p>A single eye met his own and he saw something there - confusion, apology, and its own particular brand of remorse. </p><p>And then there was the blackness of death.</p><p>-</p><p>When Damian opened his eyes again, his shoulder hurt like <em> hell </em> . And, he was <em> pretty </em> sure that if he was dead, he wasn’t <em> supposed </em> to be in pain. Which only meant that he <em> hadn’t </em> died, and he had failed his mission. <em> Wonderful </em> . His grandfather would be <em> thrilled </em> at learning of his grandson’s failure. </p><p>Damian opened his eyes and sat up, taking in the sight around him. He was laying on what seemed to be a luxurious and massive bed in a small cavern. Above him there was an opening that allowed sunlight and a small, steady stream of cool, clean water to fill a small pool in the middle of the room. He rubbed his forehead and looked around, taking in the rich fabrics and intricately carved walls, complete with sweeping images of forest scenes and woodland animals. It was… <em> beautiful </em>. </p><p>“Good. You’re awake.” </p><p>He looked and saw a woman dressed in soft, gauzy robes enter into the cavern. She looked like something from another world - soft and ethereal, as if she existed in a dream far away from any normal plane of existence. </p><p>Damian watched, cautious as she stepped up to the bed, walking around it to where he lay. She walked like mist creeping in from a dark glen, and he found himself fascinated by her.  </p><p>Her eyes were a beautiful shade of plum, so dark that they were almost black. She lifted a hand to his forehead, cool fingers, brushing a lock of hair from his skin. “You had a fever for several days. It seems to have finally broken.” Her fingers trailed down the side of his face and rested against the pulse in his neck. “Your pulse is strong, but no longer rapid.” She pulled the soft blanket down his bare chest and examined his shoulder. “And your wound is healing well. Although the scarring will never go away, I’m afraid.”</p><p>Damian tore his eyes away from her face to look down at his chest. Where the dragon had bit him there were marks of its teeth, but they were filled with a pale, pearlescent skin that looked almost like dragon scales. It felt… <em> strange </em>. Like a brand of some kind, and he wasn’t sure if he wanted to cover it up or wear it with pride. He reached up and touched one of the marks, wincing with pain. </p><p>“The pain will go away.” She batted his hand away from the wound, huffing out an annoyed breath as her eyes narrowed in warning. “But touching it will only aggravate the healing process, so <em> stop </em>.”</p><p>His hand fell and he looked back up into her face, glaring. “Who are you? Where am I? What… <em> happened? </em> Tell me now.” He looked around for his sword, but couldn’t see it. Suddenly he felt vulnerable and naked, and he wanted to lash out at her, in spite of all the kindness she was showing him. “What am I doing here?”</p><p>Her expression turned curious again, and she sat back on the edge of the bed, watching him. “My name is Raven, and this is my home. And, as I am sure you’re well aware of now, you’re still alive, regardless of your run-in with a dragon.” She smirked, her eyes turning bright as she continued to stare. “You know, most young men run from dragons, even brave knights such as yourself. I don’t know if I’ve ever met one who was <em> actively </em> searching out a dragon to fight. You’re either very brave or very stupid.” </p><p>He bristled at the comment. “It was a mission I was told to complete.” He sat up and winced with the pain in his shoulder. </p><p>Raven pitched forward and rested her hands on his chest, easing him back into the soft covers with a click of her tongue. “Ah-ah. <em> Rest </em>, knight. I did all that work to patch you up, and you’re going to undo it in a matter of moments. Lay back down and be careful.” </p><p>Her hand smoothed easily down his chest and Damian felt his body react before he could stop it. His stomach clenched at her touch, and the wound on his shoulder throbbed, but in a gentle, almost pleasant way. He swallowed and looked back up into Raven’s face, feeling oddly cold when she pulled her hand away. He searched her eyes for a long moment, and found himself wanting to pull her close to him again. It was a compulsion that he couldn’t ignore. He wanted to feel every soft curve pressed against him, her breath ghosting his lips, her muscles twitching with need as he-</p><p><em> As he what? </em> Damian shook his head and pulled back from her, eyes narrowing. She was a <em> witch </em> . She <em> had </em> to be. There wasn’t a woman alive who could make <em> him </em> feel like this, and yet she had somehow forced herself into his space without him realizing it. He ground his teeth together, biting back a wave of expletives as he glanced around the room, still looking for his sword. </p><p>“How did you find me?” Where in the <em> world </em> was his sword? “I didn’t think anyone came up the mountain anymore. The path has been washed out and overgrown for years.”</p><p>“Oh, I know. That was my doing, if you must know. I live here, and I rather like my solitude most of the time.” Raven moved from the edge of the bed and pressed a hand to his good shoulder, easing him back down again. She leaned over him, dropping her voice low as she spoke. “And I don’t appreciate being drawn out of my home to be forced to fight a pointless, frivolous battle, my dear knight. Even with knights as <em> handsome </em> as yourself.” </p><p>Damian stilled, his eyes wide as he watched her readjust the blankets around him. His heart stopped in his chest and his mouth went dry. She… <em> was </em> she? “ <em> Dragon? </em>”</p><p>Raven snorted. “I have a name. <em> Use it </em>.” </p><p>“You…” He had failed <em> spectacularly </em> . Not only had he failed to kill the dragon, now he was being treated by it. <em> By her </em> . Damian’s stomach twisted and he let go of a low curse. “I… <em> killed </em> you.”</p><p>“You <em> wounded </em> me.” She huffed in annoyance, and spun around, unfastening the robe and dropping it down to her waist. Along her pale skin was an angry red scar, curling under her left shoulder and around the top of her hip. It looked raw and painful, and a twinge of remorse filled his gut. Raven looked over his shoulder at him. “It will take several months for my wing to heal enough that I can fly again. Getting food and supplies up here will be a complete nightmare while I’m in this form.” </p><p>She turned around and Damian found himself staring at the expanse of her pale skin. His gaze moved lower to her soft, bare breasts, and he found himself wanting to touch her again. He wanted to reach out and stroke her nipples into tight peaks. He wanted to unfasten the rest of the robe and find all the secrets underneath. He wanted to roll her under him and rut with her like he was a wild beast, needing release. He wanted to make her scream in pleasure as he took her in <em> every imaginable way </em>. His wounded shoulder throbbed again, the skin around the scars tight, and he could feel his erection start to grow between his legs.</p><p>She <em> was </em> a witch. There was no other answer. Here he was, halfway to death’s door, and he was thinking about bedding a <em> beast </em>.  </p><p>Raven readjusted the robes on her body, covering herself up. She held her head high and looked down into his face. “So, if I’m forced to live in this body for the next few months while I heal, the <em> least </em> I can do is have a big, strong knight to protect me.” </p><p>He scoffed, <em> doubting </em> she would need him to protect her. Damian ground his teeth together, ignoring the need still growing between his legs. “So, <em> what? </em> Am I your prisoner? Your <em> slave? </em> ” The word sounded like poison on his lips. He was <em> no one’s </em> slave, and no one controlled him. He’d throw himself off the side of the mountain before he allowed her to control him like that.</p><p>“Oh no, my dear knight.” She trailed her fingertips down his bare chest and over his abdomen, until her hand rested <em> just </em>above the obvious tent of his erection in the covers. A small smirk played on her lips before she lifted her hand to the wound in his shoulder, tracing it gently. “You’re part of my hoard.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Damian woke up the next afternoon, he found his wounds neatly redressed and a small tray filled with lukewarm tea and dried fruits and meats next to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raven</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He glared at the tray, cursing under his breath, hating that he was indebted to anyone - but most of all, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And the dragon he was still trying to kill and bring back to the League. It was complicated, and Damian didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> complication. He killed when he needed to, and he did the League’s bidding when asked - that was all his life was, and all that mattered.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looked down at his dressings, touching the burning wound with a hiss. How he had slept through her touch on his skin, he didn’t know, but she must have come in earlier, before he had woken up, leaving him a small meal. That was kind of his captor, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>frustrating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His sword was still missing, and she’d likely hidden it in one of the many caverns she often disappeared into.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You should eat. You need your strength back soon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his eyes to see Raven entering the cavern and looking at him. Her expression was curious and soft, and Damian hated to admit that he found her beautiful. Gritting his teeth together, he managed to push the tray away a few measly inches. It was a small, silly act of defiance, but it made him feel as though he had some kind of control.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I am going to need you to help me back down the mountain by the end of next week. My stores will only last so long, and the growing season has only just started, so we won’t have enough food to feed us.” Raven’s conversation was so calm and casual, he almost didn’t realize that she began to undress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing!” Damian covered his eyes, letting go of a curse. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Temptress.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Bathing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He could hear her folding her clothing and setting it on a small stool, a few steps away from the bathing pool. “You humans have such high modesty for your bodies, it’s always been fascinating to me. You cover up so much of yourselves, when there are so many beautiful parts of you. It’s fascinating.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian forced his hand down and stared at her, watching as she gingerly stepped into the pool, her movements slow and careful. His eyes were drawn to the gnarled gash along her side, and he almost felt guilt for a moment. But then he remembered he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill her, and take her head. Raven stepped deeper into the water, and she winced as the water washed over the scar. A few long moments passed as she tried to adjust to the pain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she dipped her head under the water and came up for air, dripping as she turned to face him, still laying in the bed. A long moment passed as she watched him, eyes easily roaming his face. “You should let me bathe you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snarled. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> her help. “I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>fully</span>
  </em>
  <span> capable of bathing myself.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven snorted, pursing her lips. “You can hardly sit up in bed without my help.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t need your help.” He glared at her, hoping she would </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“But I need yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That thick, poisonous feeling of guilt rose into his throat and he looked away from her again, taking a sip of the lukewarm tea on the tray. He needed something to do with his hands, and he needed to not think of the fact that his captor was beautiful and </span>
  <em>
    <span>very naked</span>
  </em>
  <span> in front of him right now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head up. “You could consider it a bonding experience.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. That was somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He didn’t want to think about her hands on his skin, washing him clean, tracing his old and new scars, smoothing along his hips until she wrapped her hands around his cock and-</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Argh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>This was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>last</span>
  </em>
  <span> thing he needed to think about. He let silence settle over them, the sound of her bathing and the small stream of water the only sounds in the cavern. Maybe she would get the hint that he </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t want to talk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Certainly not to her. There was nothing Raven could say that would make any part of this </span>
  <em>
    <span>comfortable</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about yourself.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian jerked and looked over the end of the bed at her. “As in?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You are not just </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> knight. Not one of the kingdom, or even the town’s guard.” She rested her forearms on the edge of the stone, meeting his stare again. Her face was unreadable, and something about that unnerved him, it was like she was looking through him to something raw underneath. “No… your armor is different. I’ve seen your armor only once before, a century ago when Ra's al Ghul came to this mountain to kill me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian blinked, his mind suddenly wild with thoughts. His stomach twisted, and he shoved the feeling of betrayal into the pit of his stomach with a soft growl. Had his grandfather sent him on this mission because he had some petty score to settle with the dragons? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wouldn’t put it past the old man. Damian met her curious stare. “I am a member of the League of Assassins. Killing you was my final mission before my ascension to the throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven lifted her eyebrows, as if surprised. “You need to kill me? For </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> reason?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“To prove my worth.” Damian realized how ridiculous that sounded and he looked away, taking another sip of tea. He needed to change the subject, or he had a feeling that Raven would manage to pull secrets out of him that he wasn’t ready to tell. He set his cup back down on the tray and looked back at her. “And how many knights do you have in your hoard?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Seems rather silly to prove your worth by killing a dragon.” Raven reached for a bottle near the edge and poured soap into her hands, lathering up her body. Damian noticed she deliberately avoided the question of her hoard, but he was much too fascinated by watching her hands skim her curves to bring it up. For being a beast, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> have the form of a nymph. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He clicked his tongue. “So, I take it you have a whole harem of knights.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven laughed, the sound like a gentle rain on a tin roof, and Damian found himself rather liking it. He shoved that thought to the depth of his stomach and pretended it didn’t exist. He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> need to be liking any part of her. She rubbed her soapy fingers into her hair and smirked. “If that’s what you want to think, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Then, by all means, continue to speculate on my hoard.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a flat stare and managed to move himself up a few inches to watch her more carefully. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tell me about your mission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his eyebrow and hummed. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>why</span>
  </em>
  <span> would you want to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven ignored the venom in his voice and continued washing herself, as if unaffected by his tone. “Ra's is still upset that I nearly took his arm the last time we fought, I assume. And he sent you to finish what he could not?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian didn’t want to admit that seemed to be the case, so he restated the obvious. “I am to kill you and bring back your head as proof of fealty.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven picked up her head and smirked. “A dragon’s head for the Demon’s Head? How </span>
  <em>
    <span>fitting</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She dipped under the water to rinse herself off again. When she came back up for air, she pitched forward and looked up at him, a spark in her eyes. “I will make a deal with you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted. A deal with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Disgusting. But still… </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span> would be better than being part of her harem of knights. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> would that be?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Stay with me and help me heal from the damage you inflicted during our battle.” She lifted herself out of the bathing pool and moved to wrap herself in a fine linen robe that did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> to hide the secrets of her body. “I will heal faster if I stay in my human form - months as opposed to years. If you stay with me and help me, then when I am fully healed we can have a proper battle again - on equal footing.” She moved to his side, settling on the edge of the bed. “If you win, you can release yourself from my hoard, have my treasure, and bring my head back to the Demon’s Head and prove your fealty to the League.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian watched as she leaned over him, checking his bandages again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She smelled </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like wood and lavender. He gritted his teeth together to keep from licking his lips. “And if I lose?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked and met his stare, showing her teeth. “Then you’ll be part of my… </span>
  <em>
    <span>harem</span>
  </em>
  <span> until you die, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jewel of my hoard.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His lips twitched and he mulled the thought over in his head. He could kill her now, bring back her head to his grandfather, and be done with this whole mess. It would be easy once he found his sword, or some other suitable weapon. But, then again… she </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> helped heal him, and his honor ran too deep to ignore that. The months would give him time to learn how to defeat her and train once he was fully healed. He had to admit… it </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a fair deal. His life for hers. Her life for his. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The terms seem fair.” Damian looked back up into her face and nodded, keeping his expression even. He didn’t need to have her reading him anymore than she already could. “Then I agree.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tilted her head to the side and watched him, pressing a hand to his chest. Her fingertips danced over his heart, and she leaned closer to him, practically drowning him in that delicious scent. “And how should we seal our deal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stared at her for a long moment, letting her words wash over him before he leaned forward, pressing his mouth to hers in a rushed, heady kiss. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was dangerous. The taste of fresh water filled his mouth, and he had to will himself to ignore the sudden, growing need through him. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have cast a spell on him, she probably cast it on every one of the knights in her harem. That was the only explanation for the way he was responding to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shoving his wandering thoughts to the side, he sucked on her lower lip for just a moment before he snagged her lower lip between his teeth, biting hard enough to draw blood. Raven let go of a sound that sat somewhere between a growl and a purr, and that did </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span> for the heat running through his veins. She nipped at his own lower lip, drawing blood with her sharp bites. Their mouths moved seamlessly together, their kiss growing desperate until their blood mingled. He could taste her blood and his mixing in their mouths, and they both swallowed the promise of their deal. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both pulled away, gasping as they stared at each other. Damian could feel his cock press against the covers again, desperate for her attention. His shoulder ached in that strangely delicious way again, but he ignored it and looked into her eyes. “The contract is sealed, dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven lifted her hand off his chest and stood up, smoothing out her robe. “There is no breaking it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jewel of my hoard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. So… you better be </span>
  <em>
    <span>certain</span>
  </em>
  <span> you can kill me.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>know</span>
  </em>
  <span> I can.” He grinned, running his tongue over the bite mark in his lip. “And your head will be displayed proudly over my throne.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” She gave him a teasing smile and picked up the now-empty pot of tea, sauntering towards the door. “I’ll go get you more tea.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched her go, her scent lingering behind her as she walked, and he suddenly wondered just </span>
  <em>
    <span>what</span>
  </em>
  <span> he had agreed to.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>doting on him</span>
  </em>
  <span> and it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>For the last week she had been doting on him, spending nearly every waking moment with him in this room. She brought him food, changed his bandages, and kept him </span>
  <em>
    <span>company</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Damian al Ghul did not </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be kept company, nor did he need to be treated like an invalid. He was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>al Ghul</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and a member of the League. And yet… and yet he found himself almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>appreciating</span>
  </em>
  <span> what she did for him. He found he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>mind</span>
  </em>
  <span> her company, and her touch against his skin was soft, and the tea she brought him </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> help him heal faster. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And all of that did nothing except infuriate him </span>
  <em>
    <span>even more</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn’t like this feeling - like he’d lost part of himself to her… </span>
  <em>
    <span>feminine wiles</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pathetic</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>pathetic.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian grit his teeth as she stroked the still-healing wound on his shoulder, feathering the iridescent scars with a touch that was almost reverent. The wound no longer hurt, but… there was something worse under it all, almost as if there was some kind of compulsion towards her. He wanted to please her in </span>
  <em>
    <span>any way</span>
  </em>
  <span> he could, and his mind was filled with a hundred images of him submitting to the compulsion. His eyes flicked up to her own, and Raven trailed her fingertips down his bare chest, curling her touch around his navel before stopping at the bunch of bed linens around his waist. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A curse fell from Damian’s lips and he glared at her dark eyes, watched as she leaned over him, checking the wound a final time. He could feel the brush of her silk hair and the heat of her breath, and his body reacted without warning, his cock stirring beneath the covers. He snarled and turned to look her in the eyes, hoping he looked as disgruntled as he felt. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to be a witch, there was no other explanation for why his body responded like this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jewel of my hoard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her voice was like smoke, filling his mind and blocking out rational thought, and his shoulder throbbed in time with his blood pumping in his erection. She pressed her lips to his ear, humming softly. “You’re doing much better than you were a few days ago. We will be able to make the descent to town tomorrow morning for supplies.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I will win against you, dragon.” He sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>stupid</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>weak</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he hated it. “You cannot keep me prisoner here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She merely smiled and stepped off the bed. “I remember telling you that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>weren’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> my prisoner, and we have a deal, knight.” Raven stepped away and unfastened the gauzy robe around her, letting it pool in soft waves of white at her feet. She stood there, naked in front of him, and held out her hand. “Come now. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>smell</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it’s </span>
  <em>
    <span>most</span>
  </em>
  <span> upsetting. We should bathe.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian glared at her. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do not</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted. “Is that </span>
  <em>
    <span>so?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven smirked and grabbed his hand guiding him to his feet. Damian’s legs felt weak after all the time he had spent bedridden, or… maybe it was because he couldn’t remember the last time he had been allowed to examine a woman in the full light of day. Over the past few days, she had bathed regularly in front of him, unashamed of her nakedness, but he’d always been at a distance, never close enough to admire her. Now, it seemed almost as if she were a whole different creature in front of him. She had a pale smattering of freckles down her arms, and an old scar near her heart. Her skin was so pale she looked almost translucent, and, in the bright light of the midday sun, her hair seemed to be the same deep plum color of her eyes. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Breathtaking</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually. Not that he would ever admit that out loud. He let his gaze rest on her soft breasts, and then lower, taking in every bare inch of her. She looked… </span>
  <em>
    <span>delectable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that thought made him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> frustrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her own eyes slid down the length of him before resting on his obvious erection, more than just a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> curious. She lifted an eyebrow and her delicate hand wrapped around the length of him, giving a few experimental pumps of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn the gods,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Damian grit his teeth again, desperate not to let a weak sound escape and shame him. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>torture</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she had to have known what she was doing to him. He took a deep breath and steeled his own nerves, glaring at her from beneath his eyelashes.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your skin is so </span>
  <em>
    <span>soft</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She lifted her wide eyes, fascinated with his expression. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Delicate</span>
  </em>
  <span> even.” Her nostrils flared as she took in the scent of him, and a slow, knowing smile spread across her lips. “You’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>aroused</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” She wet her lower lip and leaned so close that his cock rested against the softness of her stomach. “You </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Even if he did, he would never admit it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “I do not.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glared at her and removed her hand from him, taking a slow step towards the bathing pool in the middle of the room. He could hear her soft, teasing chuckles from behind him, and it took everything in him to </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> turn around and tell her exactly what he felt about her. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>annoying</span>
  </em>
  <span>, selfish, frustrating, and most of all - </span>
  <em>
    <span>confusing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He did what she asked because of the compulsion she had over him, not because he was developing feelings for her. Without another word, he stepped into the bathing pool in the middle of the cavern, letting the icy water sink deep into his bones. His infuriating erection softened, but only nominally. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damnit</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven stepped in behind him and the water heated almost instantly - her dragon magic, he assumed. Damian turned and glared at her again, cursing under his breath as he watched the water lap at the flare of her hips. At this moment, she seemed less like a dragon and more like a mischievous nymph. He snarled and pointed to the edge of the bathing pool behind her. “Get out. You are </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> bathing with me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, I am.” She easily crossed the length of the bathing pool and stepped up to him, reaching around to the rim of the stone pool for a delicate glass bottle. “Now, let me wash you nice and clean, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jewel of my hoard.</span>
  </em>
  <span> We can’t have you smelling like some dirty highwayman.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snarled down at her, trying to ignore the press of her wet curves against his body. “Don’t call me that.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven laughed, the sound musical as it echoed off the carved stone walls. “My </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You are the most precious treasure I have - a knight with a moral code. A prince of the League.” She poured a rich, wood-scented soap into her hands and placed them on his bare chest, smoothing her soapy fingers over his pectorals before circling his nipples. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it all to the hells,</span>
  </em>
  <span> that felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her smile tugged at the edges of her lips and she leaned forward. “And so </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> it almost hurts to look at you. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> the jewel of my hoard, and I will call you as such.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian was ashamed to feel his ears grow hot and he glared down at her, willing his hand to wrap around her wrist and remove her touch from his chest. She let herself step back into the deeper part of the bathing pool, dropping down to let the water come up to her shoulders. Her hair fanned out around her, and she watched him, curious. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You don’t have to stare at me like I’m some kind of </span>
  <em>
    <span>pet</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He used his hands to clean down his chest and then under his arms. His nose wrinkled and he huffed out another curse. Raven had been right, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> smell. Like death and dirt and sweat and something he didn’t even want to think about. He poured more soap into his hands and washed the rest of him. He was trying to move quickly, but the warmth of the water, and the relaxing fall of the stream above him made his hands slow.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re no pet. I have never called you that, nor will I ever. You </span>
  <em>
    <span>belong</span>
  </em>
  <span> to me, but that doesn’t mean I own you.” She swam forward, lifting herself back up out of the water as she approached him. With a small smile, she poured a richly-scented oil into her hands, and then dipped them under the water.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian cursed when he felt her hands stroke his cock back to a full, aching erection, and he glared at her. “What are you doing?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You seemed to like this before.” She leaned forward and sniffed at his neck. “You like it now.” Her tongue slid up his pulse and she let go of a soft moan, as if she was tasting something </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. “Let me make you feel good. It’s the least I can do after bringing you back to health.” One hand cupped his balls and the other began a quick, steady stroking of his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian felt himself stumble back a step, and his elbows caught his weight before he lost control and sunk under the water. His head fell back on his shoulders and he stared up at the cavern ceiling above him, seeing carved constellations look back at him. His left shoulder twitched as pleasure curled down his spine and pooled low in his stomach. Slowly, his eyes closed and he gave himself into the sensation of her soft skin stroking him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>so… so… good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He let go of a soft sigh and spread his legs a little wider, letting her explore more of him. Her thumb slid over the head of his cock, tracing him, feathering his slit, and then gliding back down his shaft. As unpracticed and uncertain as her movements were, they felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious. </span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Time lost meaning, and Damian lost himself as pleasure seemed to burn him like hot coals. Her touch was beautiful, inexperienced, but somehow </span>
  <em>
    <span>willing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He groaned as her pace increased, twisting her wrist in a certain way that had him seeing stars. Sounds were escaping his throat, raw and ragged, and he felt his stomach tighten as his orgasm approached almost </span>
  <em>
    <span>leisurely</span>
  </em>
  <span>, like it was taking its sweet time to consume him. One hand reached out and palmed the flare of her hip, pulling Raven a step closer. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted his eyes to her face and watched her curious expression. She was chewing on her lower lip, staring at his body beneath the water, and the sight of her unabashed fascination made him finally tip over that slow, lazy edge and lose himself. With a strained cry, he pulled her tight against his body and felt his orgasm finally consume him, coming over her stomach. He thrust up into her hand and let go of a low cry as his shoulder practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>hummed</span>
  </em>
  <span> with the release. The world around him faded away and he let himself disappear as his orgasm drowned every thought he ever had in pleasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>For one glorious moment, he forgot how much he </span>
  <em>
    <span>loathed</span>
  </em>
  <span> the creature in front of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian had bedded women before, but never had anything felt like… like </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. This felt like a daydream or a fantasy. Something he needed, but never knew he wanted. He cursed between his teeth and felt her hand slowly release his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your body is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fascinating</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her voice was barely above a whisper, and Damian finally looked at her, watching as she drew a finger down her stomach, washing off his cum from her. A part of him wanted to stop her. He wanted her to smell like him, as if he wanted to lay a claim to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>What was he thinking?</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shook his head and grabbed the bottle of soap, handing it to her. “Clean yourself up.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shifted, but didn’t take the bottle from him, and it was then that he noticed her flushed cheeks, peaked nipples, and dilated pupils. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t thought about what that would do to her. Her human body was new and unknown, and if she had never been with a human before, she might not know what to expect. Damian swallowed his pride and poured soap into his hand before he reached out and ran his fingers over her, cupping her breasts. He thumbed her nipples and watched Raven’s eyes as he stroked her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I… ah…” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven searched for something to say, but nothing seemed to come out, which was a damned relief. For </span>
  <em>
    <span>once</span>
  </em>
  <span> she was speechless, and Damian found he rather liked her like this - drenched in pleasure and unable to talk back to him. He supposed there were </span>
  <em>
    <span>worse</span>
  </em>
  <span> ways to get her to be quiet. Her eyes swept up to his again, and she wet her lips. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knight-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Shut up, dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Damian growled, and he tightened his hands on her breasts in punishment. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Stop talking</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise, Raven snapped her mouth shut and leaned into his touch. Damian managed to hide his shock, and he smirked as she nodded in agreement. His hands explored her breasts, traced them, slid his slick thumbs along her nipples, and pinched them until they were red and tight. Raven seemed to like him being a little rough with her, and she let go of the most </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounds when he leaned forward and bit down on her neck. She smelled of the wood soap and need, and it made him feel as though he lost his own mind. Her knees gave out and he wrapped his arm around her waist, dragging her smooth form against him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She squirmed, and her hands came around his back to dig into his shoulder blades, trying to hold herself above the water. Damian’s other hand slid between them, and he found her wet and slick, ready for him. He could easily bed her now. Pick her up, take her right there on the cavern floor, drive his cock into her and listen to her scream and cry and claw at him as he fucked her into submission. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…or he could make her squirm a bit. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He teased her clit for a few seconds, listening to the quick, desperate breath that escaped her throat. She was shaking, riding that edge of pleasure hard, not quite ready to fall over into oblivion. Damian watched her lips tremble and felt her hands shake against his shoulders. With a soft grunt, he let his hands fall from her and pushed her back, watched as Raven stumbled deeper into the water. Her eyes opened and she let go of such a mournful cry, that Damian </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt remorse. He bit the inside of his cheek to keep from showing any emotion, and turned around to grab the soap behind him, intending on finishing bathing himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was like smoke, and Damian turned around to stare at her. Raven’s eyes had gone dark, and her mouth split open to let go of an ear-shattering roar, like the dragon she was. If he was easily frightened, he might have trembled before her, but Damian was learning when he could hold his ground with her. He smirked and continued to wash himself, unaffected by the way she was trying to control him. He refused to be powerless to her, so he would take his small victories where he could. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I am burning</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that so?” He dipped his hand beneath the water to wash his cock, finding himself erect again. He gave himself a few strokes and shrugged, as if nonchalant. But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to bury himself </span>
  <em>
    <span>inside</span>
  </em>
  <span> her and hear her scream. This was to teach her a lesson - one she wouldn’t forget any time soon. “That seems to be a problem you are capable of solving. You have fingers of your own.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes widened. “You…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Touch yourself, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Damian washed down his thighs and then his backside. “I am not your whore.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snarled at him, turning around and storming out of the bathing pool. The moment she exited, the water grew ice-cold again, and Damian cursed. He finished rinsing himself quickly and scrambled out of the water, his cock turning soft at the sudden change in temperature. But, it was worth it. Whatever he could do to hold his own against her, he would. He reached for a drying cloth near the edge of the pool, intent of toweling himself off, but-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Ah…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian turned to see Raven laid out under the steady stream of water falling into the pool. Her legs were spread wide and the water was splashing down her body and along her clit. It was lewd and pornographic, and yet he wanted to sit there and stare at the sight until he withered away. The towel fell from his hand and he stood there and watched her, eyes wide. Her body was </span>
  <em>
    <span>gorgeous</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he watched as she let the steady splashing of the water hum along her clit, giving her what he </span>
  <em>
    <span>should</span>
  </em>
  <span> have. His left shoulder ached, the pain slipping back down to his cock again, and he found himself unable to move or say anything at all. All he wanted was to lose himself in this moment, to watch her come undone under her own devices. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He licked his lips and watched as her stomach shivered, water droplets glistening along her pale skin. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>That’s right.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He found himself muttering encouragement from across the room, his breath heavy and his voice raw. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>You’re so close, aren’t you?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her head tilted back, and she gasped again, a strangled cry clawing its way from her throat. She was shaking, as if she was going to shatter any moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” He lost control of himself and walked around to where she lay, hovering over her. His fingers pinched her nipple, twisting it almost painfully. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come and I’ll lick you clean, dragon. Wouldn’t you like that? My tongue between your pale thighs? Or have you never tasted that before?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes opened and met his for the briefest moment, and she looked as though she was losing every part of her to her own need. He watched as her skin flushed red, her stomach tightened, and then she arched off the stone floor, crying out. Her cries sounded like heavenly music, raining down from the constellations carved above them. He groaned and watched as she rode out her orgasm before sinking back into the stone floor. She twitched, her expression wild and uncertain, and Damian realized she had likely never experienced human pleasure before. A small bit of pride welled up in his chest, knowing that he was the first one to every witness such a thing.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Without thinking much beyond his own, aching cock, he gathered her in his arms and brought her to the bed, unceremoniously tossing her into the covers. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven watched as he crawled between her legs, spreading her wide. His mouth watered as he looked at her, dripping wet and still needy. Damian drug his tongue through her, tasting her sweet cum. He groaned and pressed his mouth hard against her, lapping at her clit as his fingers speared her, curling against a rough patch of skin that had her thighs trembling around his shoulders. She arched off the bed, and he could feel her trembling around him, another orgasm just at the edges of her senses. She was wanton, eager to come again and again, and he found he liked it.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her mouth opened and her fingers dug into his hair, groaning. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jewel of my hoard…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He growled at the name and redoubled his efforts. He’d much rather listen to her cries and screams than her ridiculous names for him. Damian let her sweetness coat his tongue, savoring her as though he would never </span>
  <em>
    <span>quite</span>
  </em>
  <span> get enough of her taste, and he ruthlessly fucked her with his mouth, before sucking on her clit again. Her whole body arched up into him, and Raven screamed as her second orgasm speared through her, shaking her limbs and wracking her body. Damian tamped down the need to smile, enjoying watching her drown. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fearsome</span>
  </em>
  <span> sight like this - lost in her own pleasure and thoroughly fucked. He lapped up every bit of her, determined not to waste a drop. When she sunk back into the covers, her eyes glassy and her chest heaving, Damian lifted his head and admired her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span> didn’t even begin to describe what he saw. Growling, he leaned back down and bit the inside of her thigh, leaving a raw, red mark as she fell back to earth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was gasping, her cheeks flushed and red, and she met his eyes as he watched her, his tongue tracing the bite mark on her thigh. He was aching now, and his own cock demanded attention soon, but… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Again, dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Before Raven could question what he meant, Damian leaned back into her and tasted her all over again.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was the middle of the night and the cavern was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>peaceful.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>And </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> was upsetting.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It made him feel edgy and frustrated, like he wanted to lash out at Raven. Damian didn’t want to think about how comfortable he was here, and in only two weeks’ time. Being comfortable meant he was getting used to being with her and being considered a… a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>want</span>
  </em>
  <span> to get used to being </span>
  <em>
    <span>part</span>
  </em>
  <span> of her hoard. No matter how well she had patched him up, or how curious she was about their bodies, or how damned good it felt to have her hand wrapped around his cock, pleasuring him. And he didn’t want to think about any of that, because it complicated things even more. He needed to remember that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>supposed</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill her in a few months, and hang her head on his wall above his throne. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Could</span>
  </em>
  <span> he do that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian sighed and ran his hands through his hair, wincing at the pull of still-healing skin in his shoulder. He glanced down to see Raven resting peacefully next to him, and he ground his teeth together as pride and guilt mingled together in his gut. She looked almost soft, the blankets smoothing over her curves. He hadn’t fully taken her, but he had spent the entire afternoon pleasuring her with his hands and his mouth, taking no small amount of pride in the fact that she had passed out from her own desires. But… he felt shame, knowing that when she was healed he was going to fight her again. Months from now, he would meet her on the battlefield and he would have her head. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He mouthed every curse he could remember. He never should have let his desires get the better of him. It would have made things easier if he could have kept her at arm’s length. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span> though… she had looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>beyond</span>
  </em>
  <span> tempting as she pleasured herself. As her whole body shook with need, and her eyes wide with shock when he had pulled away from her suddenly. Damian had lost control of himself, like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fool</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he knew he was going to pay the price.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned and felt his erection press against his stomach, still aching and needing attention. He had tried to ignore it, but his whole body felt heavy and on edge, and he needed </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With a soft growl, his hand slipped down his stomach, and wrapped around the base of his cock. The pressure felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and he let go of a low breath as he leaned back into the pillows behind him. He  started a slow, steady rhythm along his length, the friction </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span> after the afternoon of indulging Raven but neglecting himself. His eyes flicked up to the carved constellations above him, noting some kind of magic made them light up with the same constellations in the night sky. It was beautiful and calm, and he could get used to living like this…</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a dangerous idea, and he needed to stop thinking it. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shoved that thought into the back of his mind and worked himself harder, his breath starting to come in quick gasps. It felt good, but </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> not as good as Raven’s inexperienced hands on him. He closed his eyes and remembered her soft curiosity, her short breath, the way she </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to touch him and learn about him, and what made him feel good. She had looked as though she were completely invested in his pleasure. A soft groan escaped and his head tipped back against his shoulders, his tongue running along his lower lip, as if he could still taste her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Next to him, Raven stirred and shifted under the covers, as if she knew what he was doing next to her. But, Damian didn’t stop his hand. He kept up his steady pace, only opening his eyes to look down at her for a moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She let go of a low sigh and stretched, the covers sliding around her hips as she sat up, sniffing at the air. Raven met his stare, her eyes wide with interest and desire. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jewel of my hoard</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her voice was playful, a low, sleepy hum against his senses. Her hand slid through the space between them, fingertips brushing along his side. “I have neglected your needs, haven’t I?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He watched as she leaned over him, her skin lighting up like moonlight in the darkness of the cavern. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and it almost hurt to admit that. He licked his lips, glancing over the dark marks he left on her hips and the bites on her breasts. It was like he was branding her, marking claim on territory he didn’t even know if he truly owned. His hand tightened on his cock and his pace quickened as she moved closer to him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven slid closer to him, her hand gliding along his stomach, pausing to trace his trembling muscles. She kissed along his shoulder, her tongue tracing an old scar. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian grunted another curse and he felt her kiss down his chest, her tongue curling along his nipple, biting. Electricity snapped down his spine and right into his cock, and he shivered and gasped, arching up into his own hand as she continued to tease his nipple with her mouth. For being inexperienced, she was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>fast </span>
  </em>
  <span>learner. He clenched his teeth together, his pace stuttering, and felt his eyes close as her mouth continued to ease down his chest and over his abdomen. He felt her lips kiss the hand on his cock, running her tongue over his knuckles. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Oh.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian swallowed and his hand fell to the side. Without hesitation, he felt Raven’s tongue slide up the length of his erection, tasting him before curling around his dripping head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He was going to die, and he didn’t even need to be in a battle. She opened her lips and took him into the warmth of her mouth, her lips and tongue doing something that made his head spin. She was trying to learn him all over again, and find out exactly what she needed to do to make him lose his mind. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her tongue flicked over the slit in his head, and he hissed out a low curse and bucked his hips up into her mouth. She hummed out of fascination, and Raven pinned his hips back down to the bed. She curled her tongue along the length of him, and then took a started a slow, steady pace. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His hand curled in her hair and he groaned. It felt like time had stopped, and this delicious tension went on forever - a slow push of her mouth, a brush of her tongue, even a small bite. He wasn’t sure if he was in heaven or one of the seven hells, but then again, he wasn’t sure if he </span>
  <em>
    <span>cared</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The exploration into his pleasure seemed to stretch on for eons, Raven seemingly taking notes on what he enjoyed the most, until Damian’s control finally slipped through his fingers. He needed release, and he needed it </span>
  <em>
    <span>now</span>
  </em>
  <span>. With a grunt and a curse, his hand twisted tighter in her hair and he used her pretty, full mouth for whatever he wanted - and she </span>
  <em>
    <span>let him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pushed her head down on his cock, but she didn’t fight him. No, she took it all in stride. It was almost like she </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted</span>
  </em>
  <span> him, and that made him even </span>
  <em>
    <span>more</span>
  </em>
  <span> angry. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had promised her he was going to kill her, and yet she </span>
  <em>
    <span>trusted him</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>infuriating</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His breath came in short, weak gasps, and Damian’s head fell back on his shoulders as he growled out to her. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Dragon.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a warning, telling her to back off, but either she ignored it or she didn’t understand. She let him use her, until it felt like every muscle was on fire, and he could resist his need no more. His hand fell to the side, and he practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>roared</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he came. His limbs seized up and he felt as though he was falling into oblivion, losing himself to her. Damian thrust into her mouth as he came hard, but she didn’t pull back. She swallowed every bit of him that she could, as greedy and needy as he was. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells.</span>
  </em>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His head was thrown back and he let go of a low breath, sinking into the soft mattress as every shiver and gasp was drawn from him. It felt like she stretched out his pleasure impossibly long, letting him practically drown in his orgasm, until his body gave up with a slow shudder. He lay there, spent and used, and it felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Too</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven pulled back, wiping at her mouth with the back of her hand. There was a long, slow pause and she turned to him, smirking. “I think I rather like the taste of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> made him blush, and he was grateful for the darkness. Growling, he pulled the covers off himself and went to the bathing pool, using the water to clean himself off. Guilt filled his chest again, and he wished he could turn back time and stop her from ever approaching him. He needed to remember that this dragon was something he was supposed to kill. Something he was supposed to bring back as a trophy. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> something he should have bedded. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned back around, Raven was sitting there, looking at him. Damian snarled, feeling on edge again. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>What?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Even your </span>
  <em>
    <span>ass</span>
  </em>
  <span> is beautiful.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smiled and stood up, stretching as thin light slid over her form. Her steps were silent on the cavern floor as she approached him, dark eyes drinking in his form. For a moment it looked as though she was going to propose to take him again, and Damian wasn’t sure if he had the strength of will to deny her request. His tongue slid along his lower lip, and his mind was suddenly flooded with thoughts of what her tight body would feel like as it gripped his cock. As he fucked her hard and fast, and then slow and long. As he bent her over the edge of the bed. As he tied her to one of the intricately carved bedposts and brought her </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> to the edge, before stepping away and letting her burn for hours. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>He needed to stop this</span>
  </em>
  <span>. These thoughts were dangerous, and letting himself drown in them was doing nothing but killing him. He bit the inside of his cheek and turned away from her, running his fingers through his hair with a low, grumbling sigh. It was time to change the subject.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I need to eat. It’s been hours without a meal.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh.” Raven sounded at least a </span>
  <em>
    <span>little</span>
  </em>
  <span> apologetic. “You’re right. I suppose one cannot live on pleasure alone.” She stood up, but didn’t bother reaching for the robe she had on the ground hours before. Instead, she approached him and ran her fingers down his spine in a gentle caress. “If you’re feeling well enough to walk, then come with me. I have some things left in my stores. Whatever we don’t have, we can stock up on tomorrow.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian watched as she stepped back around him, moving to the hallway. Light seemed to follow her, as if she was beckoning it to light up the hallways and other caverns. Damian walked behind her, his eyes unable to stop looking at each intricately carved scene. Every wall and ceiling was covered in detail, and he found himself stopping often just to admire them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers feathered along a deer drinking from a stream. “Did you carve these?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven gave a delicate snort and reached out to trace a tree next to his hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>No</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I regret to inform you I do not have any of the skills required for this level of work.” She glanced at him, her smile sly and almost wolfish. “No, I traded my </span>
  <em>
    <span>services</span>
  </em>
  <span> to some dwarves decades ago. They came and decorated my caverns as payment.”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was vague. Damian looked over at her, lifting an eyebrow. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Services?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I dispatched a rather nasty king and his army that was constantly trying to take their gold. He’d kept up a war for nearly seven years, practically drained the country of all of its humans and natural resources, and thought nothing of placing those he loved in danger - </span>
  <em>
    <span>all for just some stupid gold</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Raven snorted and rolled her eyes. “The poor dwarves were at their wit’s end by the time they reached out to me, and I was only happy to rid the world of one more selfish king.” Raven smirked and looked back at Damian. “They still drop by every now and again to thank me, leaving casks of ale and trinkets. I’m told dwarven ale is the best.” She paused. “I don’t drink it, but I still have a few casks from the last time they were here. They’re somewhere in the kitchen if you want it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s eyebrows knit together as he thought, and he almost wanted to take her up on the offer. Being inebriated right now sounded </span>
  <em>
    <span>wonderful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Then maybe he wouldn’t have to think about how she seemed to have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>heart</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>morals</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and she seemed to care for the wellbeing of others. He wouldn’t have to think about </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> of that… and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>definitely</span>
  </em>
  <span> wouldn’t have to think about how gorgeous her </span>
  <em>
    <span>own</span>
  </em>
  <span> ass was, or how pretty her mouth had looked wrapped around his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Dangerous thoughts.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Damian scolded himself and turned away, running his hands through his hair. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven paused for just a moment before she moved past a darkened room. Damian caught her expression changing into something soft, like she was admiring something beyond the threshold. He glanced back at the doorway - intricately carved and lined with threads of silver and magic. Her </span>
  <em>
    <span>hoard</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His lips curled up into a snarl, and he wondered how many other knights were kept in there, servicing her whenever she needed it. A </span>
  <em>
    <span>harem</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what he had called it before, and Damian felt something possessive choke him. She had a hoard of men at her beck and call, fucking her whenever she desired, he was just one of </span>
  <em>
    <span>many</span>
  </em>
  <span>…  </span>
</p><p><em><span>No</span></em><span>. Wait. Damian’s eyebrows knitted together and he glanced back at Raven, admiring her profile for a fraction of a second before she moved forward. The afternoon between them had been a haze, but he was remembering something she had said when his mouth was buried between her thighs - </span><em><span>I am not so experienced, knight, and you are ruining me for all others</span></em><span>. She had said she had never “engaged in intercourse”</span> <span>before, and she had been utterly entranced by his own cock. Which meant… </span><em><span>what? </span></em><span>That this ancient dragon in front of him, who had lived for hundreds of years, was a… </span><em><span>virgin?</span></em><span> Damian’s lips twitched as he bit back a curse, guilt twisting in his chest again. </span></p><p>
  <span>So, if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>didn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a harem like he had assumed, then what was in there? Gold? Jewels? </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Here are the kitchens.” Raven stopped and motioned him inside another cavern off the hallway. An old, rustic stove was pressed against the wall, as a few shelves of jarred items hung above it. There was a small table and chairs in the middle of the room, but it looked as though they hadn’t been used in quite some time. She grabbed a rag and cleaned off the dust, looking a bit sheepish. “Admittedly, I don’t cook much, but whatever is here is yours.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian hunted through the kitchen, easily finding more dried fruit and meat and nuts - things that would keep for awhile when Raven kept to herself. There seemed to be a few jars of pickles, but he wasn’t entirely sure what was in them, and he wasn’t in the mood to test the strength of his stomach.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced at her, watching as she found a bottle of wine and poured it into a pitcher before setting it on the table with two cups. His eyes swept over her form, taking in the subtle strength in her body. She looked so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>human</span>
  </em>
  <span>, right now, and that made him forget what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> was underneath it all. She was a dragon, and he needed to remember that. It would make defeating her easier.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes flicked up to meet his and he turned away, huffing out a quiet curse. “You should eat too.” He made her a small plate of food and handed it to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven poured him a cup of wine and pushed it towards him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pewter cups</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Damian gave a quiet snort as he thought. So, maybe her hoard </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span> gold or silver. He brought it to his lips and took a long drink, tasting the rich flavor and spice that mingled together. It was </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> good wine. The kind of wine that would have been gifted to kings or to the League. He took another long drink and glanced back at her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And the wine? Where did you get that from?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Wolves were becoming a nuisance at a village near the southern border. They had attacked most of their livestock within a few months.” She wrinkled her nose and frowned, as if tasting something disgusting. “Wolves are gamey and a bit greasy, but the wine was worth it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s eyes searched her face for a long while, trying to see if there was an ulterior motive behind her words, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>no.</span>
  </em>
  <span> She was honest. She had helped out dwarves from a war-hungry king, and saved a poor village’s livestock from decimation from wolves, and what </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> did she do? She was turning his prejudices of her on their end, and he didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>like</span>
  </em>
  <span> it. He didn’t want to think of her as anything other than the beast he knew she was. She was a dragon, he was supposed to kill her, and he needed to remember those facts. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in silence for a while, and Damian swallowed mouthfuls of sweet, pungent wine to keep from talking. If she divulged anything more about her life, he would </span>
  <em>
    <span>learn</span>
  </em>
  <span> more about her, and that would make her more human, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>then</span>
  </em>
  <span> he would sympathize with her. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Kill her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He had to remember he was going to kill her. That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>all</span>
  </em>
  <span> he needed to focus on. He finished his first glass of wine quickly, drinking until something hummed delightfully at the back of his head. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was getting </span>
  <em>
    <span>drunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Damian wasn’t even ashamed. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced down at his plate to see it empty and then looked back at Raven to see her staring at him, her expression soft. She gave him a curious little smile, and through the drunken haze clouding his mind, Damian found he wanted to touch her again. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Gods</span>
  </em>
  <span>, did he want to touch her again. He wanted to listen to her soft cries as he spread her out on the table and feasted on her like she was dessert to their midnight meal. His tongue ran along his lower lip and poured himself another cup, his eyes grazing over her again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Tomorrow, we’ll need to procure a mule and a cart while we’re in town. We can make it down the mountain relatively unburdened, but making it back up with all our supplies and </span>
  <em>
    <span>without</span>
  </em>
  <span> my wings will be impossible.” She chewed on her lower lip, thinking. “And we may need to stay the night. The descent will take most of the day. After we get what we need, it will be nighttime. I’ll have to make sure to bring enough gold for everything.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian took another sip of his wine, drinking slowly. “How many supplies are you bringing back?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’d like enough for a few weeks.” She finished her cup of wine, looking down into the empty pewter, still trying to plan for tomorrow. “I’d like to get fresh meat, but we may have to settle for goat or hare that we kill while we’re up here. I don’t know if fresh meat would survive the journey back up the mountain without spoiling.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian nodded as he took another sip, enjoying the drunken hum at the back of his skull. He searched her face and felt the question form on his lips before he could push it away. “Don’t you get lonely up here?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven blinked, obviously surprised at the question. “I like my solitude.” Her expression turned melancholy for a moment, and she glanced away. “And it’s safest for everyone.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Yes. I know you like your solitude. You’ve said it before.” He swallowed another mouthful, the alcohol burning its way through him. “But there’s a difference between solitude and loneliness.” He met her stare and topped off both of their glasses. “You must have friends at least.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> them.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Past tense, meaning she no longer had anyone she called a friend.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And, there were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> people in the town that I care for, but I don’t know if I would call them friends.” She pushed at her hair, a sigh brushing over her lips. “I am old, knight, and humans lives are often so short compared to mine. You are fragile, and you die easily. It was better to learn to appreciate my solitude, rather than watch people I cared about die.” She flicked her stare back towards him. “And, my father wasn’t always appreciative of who I kept company with.” She shifted, suddenly uncomfortable. “He was always a bit… </span>
  <em>
    <span>overbearing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snorted, ignoring the sudden tension growing around her. He took a long drink of wine. “It may be a small consolation, but I am </span>
  <em>
    <span>well</span>
  </em>
  <span> acquainted with overbearing family.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>A small smile broke out on her face, and she leaned forward, as if she was returning to the conversation. “You are… </span>
  <em>
    <span>related</span>
  </em>
  <span> to Ra’s al Ghul?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm. He’s my grandfather.” Damian finished his wine and poured another cup, realizing how quickly he was inching into </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> drunk. His cheeks flushed and his gaze slid down Raven’s body before landing on her beautiful, full breasts. He took another drink of wine, allowing himself the simple pleasure of unabashedly admiring her. He felt his cock stir against his thigh and he grit his teeth together. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> still hungry. Just not for food. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Grandfather?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Ah, that explains </span>
  <em>
    <span>so much</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Raven laughed, the sound surprising and playful between them. “He must be… what? Two hundred years by now?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Two hundred and thirteen. His regular dips in the Lazarus Pit keep him young and healthy.” Damian felt something mean and vindictive slip up inside him, choking his heart. He didn’t want to think about his grandfather right now. He didn’t want to think about anything other than Raven’s cunt under his mouth. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She snorted and leaned forward, propping her head up with her hand as she finished her wine. She looked like a mixture of tired and drunk, but there was still a spark in her eyes. “Old bastard.” She pitched forward and gave him a smirk, looking dangerous. “If you happen to kill me in battle, promise me that you’ll tell him I know a few places he could shove that cursed sword of his, and I’ll be more than happy to show him in the pit of the seventh hell.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian felt a grin spread across his lips before he could stop himself, the drunken hum in his head drowning out all good sense. He could grow to like Raven. And maybe in another life or another world, he would have considered her a friend. But, right now, he needed something </span>
  <em>
    <span>much</span>
  </em>
  <span> more physical. He pushed their plates to the side before emptying the last of the wine into their cups. He leaned forward and pressed Raven’s cup into her hands, feeling almost lost in the darkness of her stare. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His hand patted the table in front of him, and he dropped his voice in a command. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You think to control me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Raven took a long drink of her wine and stood up on her feet, looking at him through the shadows surrounding her. She was trying to look imposing, but the moment her eyes landed on his </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> full erection, her lower lip trembled with unfulfilled need. He watched as the muscles in her thighs tightened, and she took a half-step towards him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In fact I do.” He swallowed another mouthful of wine and smirked up at her. “I think I’m still hungry and you have a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very </span>
  </em>
  <span>pretty cunt that tastes like my favorite flavor.” He smacked his hand on the table in front of him, this time with far more force. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>So, up</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Because I’m going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>devour</span>
  </em>
  <span> you, dragon.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven shivered visibly, and she crawled on top of the table. Damian grinned through the drunken haze in his mind, and dragged her ass to the edge of the table, hooking her legs over his shoulders. Spread out like this she looked </span>
  <em>
    <span>divine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There were an infinite number of gods and goddesses in the world, but none of them would have ever held a candle to Raven. He licked his lips before splitting her with his fingers, admiring her wetness. Raven gasped as cold air slid along her exposed skin, and Damian ran the tip of his tongue up and down the length of her. She cursed, her hips nearly bucking into his face, and he widened her legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Oh, he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>enjoy this.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>His eyes flicked up over her curves and he dragged the flat of his tongue over her clit, her legs tightening against his shoulders. With a teasing growl, he bit the soft flesh of her hip, tapping his fingers over her hand that clutched her wine cup. “Finish your wine, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I won’t have you wasting something so…” He thrust his tongue inside her and listened to her strained cry when he pulled back. “...</span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a shuddering breath, Raven took a sloppy swallow, and a thin stream of wine spilled over her chin and down her curves. She looked like a sacrifice laid out for him, and he was going to enjoy every inch of her. Damian grinned and lapped up her stomach, tasting the spicy and bitter tannin of the wine mixing with the honeysuckle flavor of her skin. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He dipped his head back to her and felt her shivering, her orgasm already so close. Only one afternoon and he already knew her body </span>
  <em>
    <span>so well</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He reached for his cup of wine and poured some down her stomach, lapping it up before burying his mouth between her thighs again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She tasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>delicious</span>
  </em>
  <span> when she was coated in sweet and spicy wine. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He sucked hard on her clit and felt her arch into his mouth, one hand falling into his hair to push his face against her. Damian simply met the aggression with fervor, his tongue flicking her clit hard while he worked three fingers inside her, stretching her sinfully wide. He’d have her good and prepared when he was ready to have her sit on his cock.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Knight…</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her cries were getting louder, and her whole body was now flat against the table, writhing under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian reached for what was left of her wine and poured it over her, soaking her in the flavor. He ran the flat of his tongue over her clit again, feeling her tremble and her fingers tighten in his hair until it almost hurt. She was so </span>
  <em>
    <span>deliciously</span>
  </em>
  <span> close. For a moment, he thought about denying her again, stepping back and making her finger herself while he finished his wine and watched like a filthy voyeur. But… he couldn’t help but admit that he liked hearing her soft pants and low whines and then-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven screamed, her head falling back on her shoulders as she practically rode his face through her orgasm. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Damian closed his eyes and savored her orgasm as if it was his own. Time lost meaning, and all he could taste was her sweet cum and wine, and he let her use him for whatever she needed.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally she fell back on the table, gasping for breath. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian swallowed every drop of her before standing up and finishing his wine. He stood over her and watched as she looked up at him through heavy-lidded eyes. She looked thoroughly pleased, and exhausted. Honestly, he could look at this sight forever. He licked his lips and ran his fingertips down the trail of wine between her breasts, feeling her heart pounding against her ribs. With a low chuckle, he smiled softly before leaning over her and capturing a nipple between his teeth, releasing it when she made another wanton moan. Damian was almost surprised she wasn’t begging him for another orgasm. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>insatiable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, but maybe centuries of pent up sexual frustrations would do that to you. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian stepped away, taking care of their dishes and placing them in a washtub in the corner. “We have an early start tomorrow, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. You should get to bed and get some rest before the morning comes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sat up as he sauntered out of the room, a soft sound of confusion slipping from between her lips. Damian let her admire his nude body for a few seconds before disappearing down the hall, his steps uneven from the wine and desire coursing through him. It would have been easy to turn around and give her what she wanted, but maybe it was more fun to make her </span>
  <em>
    <span>beg</span>
  </em>
  <span> for it.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked to himself. There were worse agreements than this. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I re-wrote this chapter from the last one since it went over like a lead balloon. I don't know if this chapter is any good. But, here it is. Thank you again for being patient and putting up with me.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>A heavy, thick wind blew in from the west, warning of an oncoming storm this evening. Even if Damian thought they had the time and strength to make it back up the mountain to Raven’s den, it was unlikely they would do so before the storm would break across the land. Which meant they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>have</span>
  </em>
  <span> to stay the night. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Here</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In this small town, in the middle of </span>
  <em>
    <span>nowhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What an absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>disaster.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With a soft curse, he rubbed a hand over the back of his neck and glanced around the practically insignificant market, wondering what they could </span>
  <em>
    <span>possibly</span>
  </em>
  <span> get here that she needed. It wasn’t exactly like they had an endless selection of goods, but then again, Raven was probably used to flying much farther to get what she needed.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>In spite of its size, the market was still packed and noisy, even when Raven and Damian finally arrived in the late afternoon. Raven’s face looked drawn as she perused the stalls, and she was more than just a little road weary. Damian realized that this was probably the first time in three hundred years that she had walked to the city herself, instead of flying anywhere. No wonder she had asked to stay the night. Even if they wanted to, she was never going to make it back up the mountain. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Vendors were calling out their wares, and Raven turned to buy dried food and spices for their return, negotiating prices and scheduling delivery to their recently purchased mule and cart. A sad mule and an even </span>
  <em>
    <span>sadder</span>
  </em>
  <span> cart, but it was… </span>
  <em>
    <span>something</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Somewhere, in the back of his mind, Damian wondered if he could ever entice her to Gotham. It would be a week’s journey just to get there on foot, but they would be able to get far better items there, even without his clout. Besides, his family might like her, and she would certainly like them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian felt his eyebrows knit together, and he lifted his head to see Raven still picking through a used book vendor, practically ignoring him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>His family</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hadn’t thought about his family since he left Gotham three years ago. It was easier to seal off his own emotions than to dwell on what he could no longer have. Damian had returned to Ra’s under an agreement for Richard’s life. Richard had been killed in battle, and Damian had promised Ra’s his complete compliance and fealty to the League in exchange for the use of the Lazarus pit. Damian’s family had all believed he’d simply cut ties and run away, but… it was far more complicated than that. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Everything</span>
  </em>
  <span> seemed complicated now. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>A part of him missed the camaraderie, and yet… his feelings were complicated. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A mess</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His history with his family was something he promised himself he would sort through, but he had left his home for the League, and he hadn’t ever returned to Gotham. And yet, it gave him some solace to know that Richard was living happily with his wife and a wild half-fae daughter who caused nothing but havoc around his home. He hoped that one day he might be able to meet her and explain himself, but… first he needed to ascend the throne. And that would require the head of the dragon standing next to him, her button nose still buried in a book.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He glanced back at the sky, watching the clouds move in faster, reminding him of the impending storm, feeling electricity snap in the thickness of the air.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think I can grow a small garden during the growing season.” Raven paged through the book in her hands - something about growing a garden in all seasons. With a soft hum, she looked up, her eyes finally meeting his. “The altitude shouldn’t be too much of a problem, although the soil is a bit rocky.” Her expression turned mischievous and she pitched forward to look into his face. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>do</span>
  </em>
  <span> have a magic touch though.” </span>
</p><p><span>Damian fought off the urge to smirk at her stupid joke, and he watched as she returned to the book, taking in the soft lines of her profile. In the gray light of the afternoon, she looked almost </span><em><span>otherworldly</span></em><span>, like an old god.</span> <span>She pushed a stray lock of hair from her face, and his stomach twisted uncomfortably. It felt like she was weaving a spell around </span><em><span>him</span></em><span>, and he didn’t like it</span><em><span>.</span></em><span> The trek down the mountain had been filled with pleasant conversation. Raven was quick-witted and articulate, well-read and educated, and the more he was around her, the more he forgot that she was a </span><em><span>dragon</span></em><span>. </span></p><p>
  <span>Of course, the thought that he was getting used to her bothered him more than anything else. He was a part of her hoard, indebted to her, but she didn’t treat him like a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> fascinated with him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian took the book from her hand and paid the vendor for it and the fifteen other books she had tucked away in her bag. He shook his head and looked back at her. “I don’t know why you’re so worried about fresh food. I don’t need much to survive. A garden is unnecessary.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Survival is not living, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Raven smiled and turned towards him, the wind whipping her hair around her face, shielding her expression from him. “And, I </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> take good care of my treasure.” She pressed her fingertips to the center of his chest, leaning up on her tiptoes to meet his stare. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>The best care</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The sultry hum of her voice made him realize she wasn’t talking just about food, and his body reacted without warning, heat rushing up his neck before curling down his spine. His tongue wet his lower lip, as his thoughts turned far more </span>
  <em>
    <span>visceral.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He wondered if he could sneak her down a dark alley and lift her skirts just enough to taste her soft panting and low moans. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Damn it all</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> to have a spell over him, there was no other excuse for this ridiculous behavior. Damian shook his head and pushed her hand away with a soft curse. “You’re too bold.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps.” Raven turned away from him, taking a few steps to another stall, her dress dancing behind her as she moved. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was a </span>
  <em>
    <span>tease</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Damian felt his fingers itching to reach out and touch her, if only to remind her that he was </span>
  <em>
    <span>responsible</span>
  </em>
  <span> for her protection - for a little bit longer at least. He shifted and investigated a few more stalls, making arrangements to have food and supplies delivered in the morning when they left. But, it wasn’t much longer before what little sun was left was finally consumed by the heavy clouds. A light patter of rain started to wash across the streets before morphing into a steady fall, forcing them to take refuge inside the only inn in town.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They both stumbled over the threshold, wringing water from their hair and clothes. Raven approached the innkeep, intending on negotiating a room for the room.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ah. I thought that was Mistress Raven. Is she </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> lass?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian blinked and saw a weathered man sitting near the door, watching Raven and the innkeeper talk. There seemed to be a problem with the room, which was probably not going to end well. He glanced back at the man, keeping his expression unreadable as he took in his appearance. His clothes were repaired several times over, and the lines on his face crinkled with age, but his eyes were </span>
  <em>
    <span>sharp</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was as if they were taking in every mote of dust and rogue shadow, inspecting it and filing the knowledge away for a later date. He was an old warrior, and Damian could see it. Age might have caught up with him, but his mind was as sharp as a newly forged blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raven hardly belongs to anyone, least of all me.” He purposefully chose not to mention that, for the time being, he </span>
  <em>
    <span>technically</span>
  </em>
  <span> belonged to her and her hoard. Damian brushed water off his oiled cloak and looked back at Raven, watching her frown again. “And I hardly see how that’s any of </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> concern, old man.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man gave a thoughtful hum, watching Damian as if he knew him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Perhaps</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was vague. Damian glanced back at him, lifting an eyebrow as he waited for the old man to offer some kind of explanation. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man took a long drink of his ale. “Did you know that we had a merchant bring a plague through here two winters ago?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s hands paused, and he watched those sharp eyes glaze over for just a moment, as if reliving a memory buried in his past. The old man stared into his beer for a moment before lifting back to Damian’s face.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We don’t have the same strength as the people who live in the cities. We’re strong and clever in the wilderness, but weak when it comes to something invisible like disease and sickness.” He paused and took another drink of his ale, his eyes never leaving Damian’s face. “Raven could have easily gotten sick. She is just as vulnerable as the rest of us-”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian resisted the urge to snort. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Raven</span>
  </em>
  <span>, a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, was </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> vulnerable.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-but she stayed in town for months, working with healers to create a medicine for the illness. She brought supplies from her own home down to us, and helped soothe sick children and old men. Fed them, bathed them, cleaned their soiled houses. Seven hells, she even spent mornings in the fields tilling the land and planting crops so we would have food to survive. And she helped bury and mourn those that did not make it through the worst of the disease.” He tilted his head to the side, looking at Damian as if he could see right through him to all the broken parts and inconsistencies underneath- and he was judging him. “She was the definition of selfless - a woman who simply wanted to help others because she felt it was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The old man paused, and Damian felt as though there was a warning in his silence, a reminder that there was an entire town of people ready to rally behind the woman they called their saint. If they only knew the truth, that the woman they loved and cherished was really a </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Although… considering what he knew about her and her past, Damian wasn’t entirely sure what kind of weight that held anymore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“A woman like Raven ought to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>cherished</span>
  </em>
  <span> and </span>
  <em>
    <span>protected</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He took a long drink of ale from the tankard in front of him, leaning back into the chair and continued to stare at Damian. “After all the good she has done and continues to do for this town, cut off from the riches of the cities, she is considered damn near a goddess in this town. She deserves someone good in her life, someone to take care of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that is something you should remember.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That almost sounded like some kind of threat. Out of habit, Damian’s hand slipped towards the dagger he kept at his waist, but the old man simply waved him off and took another long drink of his ale. “I know when to choose my fights, </span>
  <em>
    <span>assassin</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I would not survive a fight with you. I’m too old and my bones are far too weak.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>How…</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Your </span>
  <em>
    <span>armor</span>
  </em>
  <span>, son.” The old man huffed out an annoyed breath and shook his head. “I’ve been around the world a few times, and I know a League assassin when I see one.” His sharp eyes met Damian’s again and he offered a thin, teasing smile. “But the real question is… what is an assassin doing with a folk goddess?” He tapped his fingers on the table, his smile widening to show surprisingly white teeth. “I have my own thoughts, but… I will keep them to myself. One shouldn’t press their ears to another person’s bedroom door, it’s considered rude.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Heat crawled up Damian’s neck, and he glared at the old man, feeling as though he needed to defend himself. “It’s not what you think.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I think you’ve stumbled upon a lush, untouched garden, and it is a temptation you’ve never encountered before. So, you think… what harm is there if I taste some of the ripe fruit?” The old man finished his ale and stood up, flicking coins onto the tabletop. “But it is good to remember that while we are happy to share the garden, she is protected by all those that live around her. That is something that you should try not to forget, assassin.” He gave a polite nod before disappearing out the front door, leaving Damian feeling uneasy and confused.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Last night Raven had spoken of wolves and tyrannical kings, and now townspeople were talking of her helping during a plague. His carefully constructed image of a raging beast was starting to fracture, and that made him feel as though he didn’t know what to think anymore. Something foreign and viscous appeared in the pit of his stomach and twisted violently, as Damian wondered what kind of lies his grandfather had told him, and how many he had believed. Raven was </span>
  <em>
    <span>a dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span> - bloodthirsty and ravenous, not content until she ruled the world around her with magic and fire. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And yet she lived a solitary life, high up in the mountain, helping those in need. She was… an enigma. A puzzle she couldn’t quite figure out. And, Damian realized the more that he was around her, the more he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to understand her, regardless of whether it was prudent or not.    </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian shook his head and ran a hand along the back of his neck, shifting uncomfortably as his thoughts seemed to weave in and out of his head. He didn’t want to think he was wrong about Raven, and he didn’t want to think that his grandfather was feeding him lies or half-truths either. He wanted to make decisions based on what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> experienced, what </span>
  <em>
    <span>he</span>
  </em>
  <span> saw as real. Which meant he would need to learn more about her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Being </span>
  <em>
    <span>conflicted</span>
  </em>
  <span> was useless and frustrating, and it accomplished </span>
  <em>
    <span>nothing</span>
  </em>
  <span>.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>When he turned back around, Raven was standing behind him, obviously frustrated. She pushed her still-damp hair from her eyes, and grumbled under her breath. “There is only one room left.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s shoulders dropped and he ran a hand down his face, the warning from the old man suddenly forgotten. “Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>one room?</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“One room. One double bed.” Raven made her way to the staircase in the far back, adjusting her bag on her shoulder. “We will have to share for the night.” She paused and glanced back at him, a teasing smirk playing on her lips. “Unless you want to spend the evening befriending our newly acquired mule in the stables.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He did </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>. She gave a breathy laugh at his flat stare, and Damian followed her up the rest of the stairs to the small room tucked in the back of the in. It was one thing to share a bed after a long, exhausting afternoon of pleasuring each other, but it seemed far more intimate to share a room simply because there were no other options. He ran his hand along his jaw and looked around the small space, shedding his cloak. There was a tiny fire in the corner, warming the room, and a chair by the window, but the double bed took up most of the space. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The double bed that they would </span>
  <em>
    <span>share</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers twitched and he glanced over at her. “It’s small.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well… not all inns can be as large as a dragon’s den.” She paused and removed her own cloak, her eyes twinkling. “Or the palatial expanse of Nanda Parbat.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He rolled his eyes, glancing out the window to watch the storm as it continued to approach. The rain had started to pour now, and it showed no signs of stopping. Dark, heavy rain clouds stretched for miles into the distance. They would be here all night, sharing this space as though they were… </span>
  <em>
    <span>involved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and that was something he needed to accept. Damian glanced behind him to see Raven making a very poor attempt at braiding her hair, trying to pin it up on her head, with no success. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted and came up behind her, pushing her hands out of the way and untangling the knots with his fingers. “You’re a right mess, dragon.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She pursed her lips, glaring at nothing in particular. “I have no handmaiden to help me.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Well, don’t consider </span>
  <em>
    <span>me</span>
  </em>
  <span> one.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I wouldn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>dream </span>
  </em>
  <span>of it, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Her voice was playful and soft, curiosity coloring them.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian felt her lean into his touch as he rubbed his fingers into her scalp before untangling the strands, treating her with care. Her dark hair lit up like obsidian, and he curled a silken lock around his fingers, watching the blues and purples catch the gray light in the room. It was beautiful, like he was staring into a night sky, watching stars shift around him. Under his touch, he could feel Raven shift, and he pursed his lips, dropping her hair. “I can feel your question. Ask it.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Where did you learn how to do this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have three older sisters, and another sister by marriage.” He separated her hair and began to weave it together, his fingers somehow remembering the complicated plaiting pattern Stephanie had taught him years ago. “I have been subjected to all manner of fashion and femininity for the entirety of my life, so of </span>
  <em>
    <span>course</span>
  </em>
  <span> I would learn how to braid hair.”  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven chuckled. “Just sisters, then? No brothers?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I have four older brothers as well.” He paused and glanced over her shoulder, lifting an eyebrow as she glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “Are you investigating me, dragon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No. Just… </span>
  <em>
    <span>curious</span>
  </em>
  <span>, I suppose.” She fidgeted with the bodice of her dress, obviously uncomfortable with her clothes. “We’ve been together for nearly two weeks, and yet I know so little about you, knight. Only that you’re the grandson of Ra’s al Ghul, and you were sent to kill me.” She paused, as if thinking, and her smile turned almost playful. “And you’re </span>
  <em>
    <span>very</span>
  </em>
  <span> talented with your mouth.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked, but kept his voice even when he responded to her. “What more do you need to know?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Enough to satiate my curiosity.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian paused for a moment, weighing the consequences for telling her the truth of his past. He was a private person by nature, and he didn’t want to share much of himself with a creature like her. His faults suddenly felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>numerous</span>
  </em>
  <span> - the lies he told his family, the promises he made to the League, the fears he held for himself. And yet… there was some small part of him that didn’t mind telling her about himself. Some small part of him that felt vulnerable to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers twisted around her hair again, and he resumed plaiting the strands. “My father reigns over Gotham.”   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused and glanced over her shoulder at him, her eyes wide with fascination at the admission. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>A king.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Your father is a </span>
  <em>
    <span>warrior king?</span>
  </em>
  <span> And you have… brothers? </span>
  <em>
    <span>And</span>
  </em>
  <span> sisters?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“All warriors.” Damian snorted, a smile tugging at the edges of his lips. Her response felt infectious, and his walls started to crumble. “Much to the dismay of my father. I think secretly he was hoping they would be scholars or diplomats.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her chuckle vibrated around them. “So, did you run back to the League just to escape the pressure of your family? I can’t imagine being the youngest of the family is easy. Especially with your father being </span>
  <em>
    <span>The Bat.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>What a ridiculous name his father had given himself. Damian tugged on her hair, teasing. “It’s more complicated than that.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I didn’t mean to insult you.” There was an apology in her voice, and the air around her stilled again as she thought about what he said. “I guess I’m only asking… </span>
  <em>
    <span>why?</span>
  </em>
  <span> You’re a prince in your own right. Trained by your father. Educated by the best. You have the world at your fingertips, and a family that must support you. What takes you to the League? What takes you away from those that must love you? Why would you willingly choose to follow Ra’s and his orders, hunting monsters he has old grudges with?”</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was what he was worried about sharing with her - the secrets he promised he would tell his family when it was time. Staying silent, he finished plaiting her hair and pinned it up around her head. After another long pause, where his mind revisited painful memories and thoughts, Damian finally spoke. “That’s not necessary to our agreement.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Perhaps not.” Raven dropped her voice low, and she turned around to face him, lifting her eyes to his own. She searched his face, as if expecting to find answers there. “But, </span>
  <em>
    <span>jewel of my hoard</span>
  </em>
  <span>, it does help me understand </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are fascinating - an assassin. A knight. And now a </span>
  <em>
    <span>prince</span>
  </em>
  <span>. By the time we have completed our time together, you’re going to tell me you’re an old god too. And while you could have killed me at any time, you are held by at least some honor. You are helping heal a creature you’ve wounded, promising to only fight me when the fight is </span>
  <em>
    <span>fair</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Forgive me, but… I can’t help but wonder what events in your life made you who you are.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian felt himself chuckle at her teasing tone, unable to stop himself. He leaned over her, easily crowding her space. “And </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span>, dragon? What is </span>
  <em>
    <span>your</span>
  </em>
  <span> story? You trade the gifts given to you not for </span>
  <em>
    <span>profit</span>
  </em>
  <span> but simply to live. You help those in need when they ask, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> could have killed me at any point, yet you did not. You live like a princess and a monk - surrounded by fine things, but separate from the world, and yet somehow sworn to protect it. With all due respect, </span>
  <em>
    <span>you</span>
  </em>
  <span> are </span>
  <em>
    <span>just</span>
  </em>
  <span> as fascinating.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” She smiled, her eyes darkening. “If you wish to keep secrets, then I will keep mine.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was toying with him, and with anyone else, it would have infuriated him. But with Raven, it felt like they were playing a game of chess. They were both moving pieces across a board, waiting for someone to win, but knowing that win would take a long time to happen. And… Damian wasn’t sure who the winner would be, and he wasn’t sure if he cared. Raven was an excellent player, and he was simply enjoying the game with her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven reached up and fingered the intricate, braided crown on her head, looking past Damian to the window. “But it's getting late. We should… think about dinner. I’m sure you’re hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Damian suddenly realized that the room smelled of </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span> - fresh water, warm earth, and green gardens. His fingers traced the locks of hair pinned around her head, and he realized he wanted to </span>
  <em>
    <span>undo</span>
  </em>
  <span> them. He wanted to watch those tendrils of hair tumble down her back as he touched her - as he took her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bed</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He wanted to feel her tremble under him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers trailed along the side of her face before he traced her jaw, and then slid under her chin. She was </span>
  <em>
    <span>beautiful</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hated thinking she was beautiful, but he couldn’t stop himself. Her eyes were too wide, skin too soft, lips too full - everything about her suddenly seemed </span>
  <em>
    <span>too much</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Even if he wanted to, he couldn’t stop himself from being entranced with her. Without really realizing what he was doing, he bent down and pressed his lips to hers in a slow-burning kiss. She leaned up and met his kiss, each pass of her mouth tasting like something new each time.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s head felt dizzy, his thoughts hazy and almost painful. He needed to </span>
  <em>
    <span>touch</span>
  </em>
  <span> her like he needed to breathe air. In fact, he was certain that if he didn’t get inside her </span>
  <em>
    <span>soon</span>
  </em>
  <span>, he was going to </span>
  <em>
    <span>die.</span>
  </em>
  <span> His hands cupped her jaw and he tilted his head to the side, nudging Raven’s mouth open so he could taste her. He felt her gasp against his mouth, and her unsteady fingers attempted to tangle in the front of his leather armor. She stumbled forward, falling into his chest, and Damian’s hands skimmed down her back to the flare of her waist.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Finally he pulled back, feeling like he had run down the mountain with her. His thoughts were jumbled and his whole body was practically trembling with unfulfilled desire. He stepped forward, urging her back against the edge of the bed. With a low growl, he met her stare and nodded slowly. “I </span>
  <em>
    <span>am</span>
  </em>
  <span> hungry.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s hands were already going to the catches in his armor, and his chestplate fell to the floor, forgotten in moments. Without question, her mouth found his again, stealing another heady kiss as her hands pulled at his undershirt, untying the lacing at his neck. His own fingers were already making quick work of the row of tiny buttons down her back, and he suddenly wished they were back at her den, where all she wore was a thin linen robe. It was going to take </span>
  <em>
    <span>centuries</span>
  </em>
  <span> to undress her at this rate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He managed to unfasten the last button and pushed the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. With a muttered curse, he stared at her undergarments and huffed. “How many petticoats </span>
  <em>
    <span>are</span>
  </em>
  <span> you wearing?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Three</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Apparently that is the current fashion for </span>
  <em>
    <span>respectable</span>
  </em>
  <span> ladies. And I am a </span>
  <em>
    <span>respectable</span>
  </em>
  <span> lady.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snorted at her joke, and found her mouth again, untying the lacing along her spine to corset underneath. How in the world did she make it down the mountain without </span>
  <em>
    <span>fainting?</span>
  </em>
  <span> The laces refused to budge, and with another curse, he grabbed the dagger from his waist and slid it up the back, cutting the laces from her. The corset fell to the floor, joining Damian’s armor, and if Raven was going to protest the destruction of her undergarments, she was silenced by another kiss. He was learning that kissing her was </span>
  <em>
    <span>also</span>
  </em>
  <span> an effective way to get her to </span>
  <em>
    <span>shut up</span>
  </em>
  <span>.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven skimmed her fingertips over his chest, sliding over the iridescent scars in his shoulder. He groaned and his free hand wrapped around her lower back, pulling her flush against him. Through the thin layer of fabric of her chemise, he could feel her shake under him. She pulled herself tighter against his chest, her hands going to his scabbard and unfastening it. It fell with a </span>
  <em>
    <span>thunk</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and Damian slipped the tip of his dagger into the lacing of the three petticoats, ripping them free before he dropped the blade.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She stood there, in nothing more than a thin chemise, and met his stare. There was a pause - a moment where they realized they could both come back from this. They could write this off, forget it happened, and lock their emotions back into their respective boxes. This could be an accident if they let it - an </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian waited.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven dropped the chemise to the floor, leaving her in nothing more than stockings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was an </span>
  <em>
    <span>invitation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. And it was one he wouldn’t refuse.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian leaned forward, his mouth finding her neck and he kissed up and down her throat, feeling her pulse flutter under his tongue. She felt wild under his touch, and he wanted her to be as helpless and unrestrained as he did. His teeth found the spot where her neck and her shoulder met and he bit down softly, listening as Raven swallowed a strained cry. She stumbled to the side, her hands gripping onto the end of the bed, as if she was trying to keep herself pinned to this earth. He’d much rather have her flying through the heavens.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian’s hands continued to trace her, feathering along the old scars and finding constellations in the pale freckles along her back. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, letting himself feel free - drunk on her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I want to have you, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Damian nipped at her ear, and he slid his hand around the swell of her hip, splitting her open to easily find her clit. She was dripping and ready, and he </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He was desperate. Raven panted, and her hands tightened in the bed covers. “With more than just my mouth and hands.” He licked his lips, his thoughts getting fuzzy around the edges as he slipped two fingers inside her. “I want to watch as I slip inside you. Feel you tremble with release. Watch your whole body succumb to pleasure.” She tightened around his fingers and he smirked, as if suddenly drunk on the knowledge that he had this kind of control over her. “You want that too? Your body doesn’t lie.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She looked over her shoulder at him, hands sliding down the bed as her legs widened to allow his curious exploration with his fingers. He stood there and watched as she pushed back against his hand, biting her lip as he found an angle that made her whole body shake. Raven gave a soft, low whimper, and bit her lip. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Jewel of my hoard-</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That </span>
  <em>
    <span>damnable</span>
  </em>
  <span>, teasing name. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-I am… </span>
  <em>
    <span>untouched</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He had suspected. “You’re nearly three hundred years old and you’ve never laid with someone?” He slipped a third finger inside her, pumping slowly as her body stretched to accommodate him. He wanted nothing but pleasure when he entered her. He kissed over her shoulders, his lips pressing against the shell of her ear as he blanketed her back. “You aren’t curious what it feels like?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>No.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice was breathless and she pushed back against his hand again, fighting against an oncoming orgasm. “It… hadn’t seemed important.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Hadn’t?</span>
  </em>
  <span> Meaning your thoughts have changed?” His fingers moved faster inside her and his free hand pushed down on her shoulders, pressing her into the covers and pinning her hands beneath her chest. His tongue slid down her spine, and he kissed the dimples at the base of her back before he leaned over her again. His world was hazy, fraying at the edges, but it didn’t matter. Only </span>
  <em>
    <span>this</span>
  </em>
  <span> mattered. The rest he would worry about later. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His fingers were soaked now, and he could feel her tremble around him, ready to come. She was shaking, ready to fall into oblivion at any moment.  “Are you curious about what it feels like to lay with a man?”</span>
</p><p><span>“</span><em><span>No</span></em><span>.” Raven groaned and pushed back against his hand as he moved to step away. “Not with </span><em><span>any</span></em> <span>man. With </span><em><span>you</span></em><span>.” She twisted her head in the covers, and Damian watched as she shook. “I want to lay with you</span><em><span>.</span></em><span>” Her head was suddenly thrown back against her shoulders and he could see her orgasm start to consume her. She was tight around his fingers, riding them like she was about to explode into a shower of sparks. "I… </span><em><span>beseech</span></em><span> you." Raven took one last gasp and she fell forward, muffling her cries into the covers. "</span><em><span>Claim me!</span></em><span>" </span></p><p>
  <span>Her words held a weight he should have been cautious about, but he was too caught up in the moment. Raven was trembling, orgasming under his touch, crying out to the silence around her. She was shaking, riding the glorious high of pleasure, muttering broken words and phrases, until she sagged against the bed. With a soft whine, she stilled, her knees shaking as Damian helped her crawl onto the mattress.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He finished undressing in record time, tossing his clothes onto the floor before joining her on the bed. His lips captured hers, and he pulled her close to him, fingers sliding between them to tease her again. Raven pulled back, her eyes wild and her breath desperate. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t make me wait any longer.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He leaned over her, and Raven’s hands fluttered against his chest. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think I can wait any longer. Not for this.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian rolled her onto her back, and he leaned over her, pinning her hands next to her head. Strands of hair had come out of the braid he had woven around her head, creating a dark halo around her. Damian paused and just </span>
  <em>
    <span>looked</span>
  </em>
  <span> at her, taking in the sight of something he could only call </span>
  <em>
    <span>heavenly</span>
  </em>
  <span>. For a few blissful moments, he forgot that she was a dragon he was supposed to behead. Right now, in this moment, she </span>
  <em>
    <span>was</span>
  </em>
  <span> a goddess - pure and simple.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>With a breathy curse, he spread her legs with his knees and entered her. He took his time, savoring every inch of her as he claimed her body. Raven leaned up and captured his lips in a kiss, whining as she stretched wide for him. She felt… </span>
  <em>
    <span>amazing</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Tight and hot, and welcoming. It was as though he had wandered through the world, lost for centuries, and now he had found a place he was supposed to be. A place with </span>
  <em>
    <span>her</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian waited until she stilled beneath him, and then he </span>
  <em>
    <span>moved</span>
  </em>
  <span>, the edges of his vision blurring as he fell deeper and deeper into his own desires. Time lost meaning, and felt himself give into the desperate push and pull of their bodies. He wished he could say it was something ethereal, like a sacrifice to old gods. But it </span>
  <em>
    <span>wasn’t</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was raw and animalistic. Sinful. And it felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucking good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He pulled back from her mouth and growled into her ear, one hand slipping under the small of her back to angle her hips so he could drive himself deeper into her. Over and over, listening to her gasps and feeling her lose herself to him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>They were both so close, already too far gone to control themselves anymore. All they needed was </span>
  <em>
    <span>this moment</span>
  </em>
  <span> - this one release to keep for themselves. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>D-damian</span>
  </em>
  <span>…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Somewhere in the back of his mind, he realized that she had called him by his name, but he also knew that he was going to come any moment. And his pleasure was outweighing the need to analyze what that meant. He watched Raven’s eyes widen, her head fall back, her mouth open as words and phrases babbled out. Damian felt like his whole body was on fire, and he saw dark runes lit up over her pale skin, flashing red for just a moment before disappearing. He should definitely analyze that, but… </span>
  <em>
    <span>later</span>
  </em>
  <span>. After he watched her give herself to into her own desires.   </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fall, dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>It was a command, one she knew not to defy. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He felt her tighten painfully around his cock, and with a low groan, he fell after her. Every muscle in his body shook and he felt like stars were exploding around him. His head was humming and the world disappeared. For just a moment it was only him and Raven, and the sound of heavy rain outside their window. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He felt so </span>
  <em>
    <span>damned</span>
  </em>
  <span> good. Damian didn’t know when light returned to his eyes, but he rolled off of Raven and rested next to her, gasping. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She lay next to him, still shivering, and Damian pulled the edge of the covers over her body. She lifted her eyes to his, searching his face. He trailed his fingers over her cheek and let his thumb rest against her lower lip. Raven nipped at the pad of his thumb and slid her arm around his bare waist, pulling herself deeper into the heat of his body. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sighed and tucked herself under his chin. “Perhaps we should order dinner to be sent to our room.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gave her a flat stare. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch.</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But, secretly… he agreed.  </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Damian turned away from the light of the early sun that tried to wiggle its way into his eyes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Too early</span>
  </em>
  <span>. His body was worn from travel and the </span>
  <em>
    <span>other </span>
  </em>
  <span>activities he had indulged in last night, and he would much rather spend his morning allowing himself to slowly wake up. </span>
  <em>
    <span>But</span>
  </em>
  <span>, there was work to be done. As much as he wanted to stay here, he knew better… </span>
</p><p>
  <span>…but maybe a few more minutes wouldn’t hurt. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>That</span>
  </em>
  <span> was a dangerous thought.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ignoring the warning sounds in his head, he let go of a low groan and rolled onto his other side, curling his arm around the gentle dip of Raven's waist. She shivered at the sudden touch before she sighed, pushing her back against his chest as if seeking his warmth in the chill of the early morning. Damian opened his eyes for a brief moment, taking in the sight of a bite mark on her shoulder and thin red lines sliding down her back, and he bit back a strange purr of content agreement. She even </span>
  <em>
    <span>smelled</span>
  </em>
  <span> different, like earth and rain and sex… like something that belonged in his life. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He frowned at that thought and pushed her away, ignoring her small noise of annoyance at his abrupt departure. Swinging his legs over the side of the bed, he stood up and stared out the dirty window at the thin light that crept in. Damian took a deep breath and let it out slowly, reminding himself that Raven was a convenient (and somewhat pleasant) distraction, but at the end of all of this, she was nothing more than a mark he was destined to kill. When they were both fully healed and they could battle on equal ground again, he would take her head and mount it above his throne. It was a definite fact he needed to keep reminding himself, if he had these rogue thoughts again. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was </span>
  <em>
    <span>going</span>
  </em>
  <span> to kill her. That was indisputable. She was a plaything to be toyed with, and a dragon to be hunted. Mindless fucking was just a way to pass the time in the interim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven stirred with a soft sigh, the covers rustling as she moved. "Is it morning already?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Mm." Damian continued to stare out the window, his arms crossed over his chest. At the sound of her drowsy voice his cock stirred. It would be so easy to slide back under the covers and bury himself deep into her welcoming body. Slow. Lazy. Bringing her orgasm after orgasm until she was a filthy mess, pliable to his every whim. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grit his teeth against the image, and forced himself to think about how her white, iridescent scales would look on the armor he was going to make from her hide. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’s barely dawn.” Raven let go of another annoyed sound, followed by a low, beckoning hum. “Come back to bed. It’s cold without you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Keep me warm.</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her voice was sultry and welcoming, and his hands shook at her invitation. Finally, he turned and looked at her. She was watching him with her dark eyes, the sheet sliding down to display her breasts, marred by one or two love bites he left on her last night. Without his permission, Damian found his legs taking a half-step towards her, tempted by the pale expanse of her skin. His mouth was watering at the sight of her. It wouldn’t be </span>
  <em>
    <span>so bad</span>
  </em>
  <span> if he stayed a little longer in her arms… </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Yes it would.</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>He snapped his hand back to his side, glaring at her, the haze in his mind clearing abruptly. Clicking his tongue, he turned away from her and moved toward the pile of clothes scattered throughout the room. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“We have to get an early start this morning. The trek back up the mountain will be arduous after the rain, and it will take far more time to return to your home than to leave it.” He pulled on his breeches and shirt, watching Raven’s face fall at his brusque tone. But, he ignored it. The last thing he needed was to be tempted back into bed with her. "I will have breakfast sent up to you in a few minutes."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven sat up and pushed at her hair, which was tumbling over her shoulders. Damian had undone the meticulous braid some time in the middle of the night, his fingers tangling in her dark locks as she rode his lap. He winced at the memory, frustration mingling with confusion to create a painful knot in the middle of his chest. Last night he felt like he couldn't get enough of her. Even when he felt drained and spent, gasping in the sheets as the embers in the hearth died down - he </span>
  <em>
    <span>still </span>
  </em>
  <span>wanted her. It felt like his whole </span>
  <em>
    <span>soul</span>
  </em>
  <span> ached for her in a way that did nothing but infuriate him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>As he shoved his feet into his boots, he imagined her head mounted on his wall again, and it brought him both solace and clarity to this moment. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He quickly pulled on his armor and buckled his sword and dagger around his hips. "I am going down to the stables to check on our mule and finish packing for the return."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Give me a moment and I'll come with you." Raven moved to pick up her clothing from the floor, her face twisting in annoyance at the state of her corset and her petticoats. Damian hadn’t exactly been </span>
  <em>
    <span>gentle</span>
  </em>
  <span> as he tried to get her out of them. She sighed and pulled her dress on over her head, pushing her hair off her shoulders. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a moment, Damian realized she intended on wearing </span>
  <em>
    <span>no</span>
  </em>
  <span> undergarments today. His stomach clenched again, but he ignored it, instead moving towards the door and keeping his face steely. "Then finish packing what we have here and come down when you're ready."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He walked out the door, ignoring the polite wave from the innkeeper as he moved to the stables. The last thing he needed was for anyone </span>
  <em>
    <span>else </span>
  </em>
  <span>to start asking questions about his relationship with the town’s patron saint. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tch.</span>
  </em>
  <span> If they only knew what she </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> was - a beast. She was the thing the old tales warned against - a creature who would lay siege to the world if she was left unchecked. Not the gentle, kind, patient woman who held their hearts.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The stench of the stable filled his senses, and it was practically welcoming. It wiped his mind free of the thoughts that plagued him, and made him focus only on the present. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian threw himself into his work, making sure all the items they ordered had been delivered. Dried foods and meat, cheeses and shelf-stable vegetables, seeds for planting, oils and spices, medicine, and… his thoughts paused and he stared into the cart. He didn’t remember ordering that. A large chest filled nearly the entire bottom of the cart, and Damian reached out to pry the lid open, shocked at what was buried inside. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Books</span>
  </em>
  <span>. There had to be… fifty books in there. His eyebrows knitted together and he pulled out the books, looking at everything from poetry to plays to herbal remedies of the area, to histories. There was no rhyme or reason to it, but simply </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Like she had an insatiable need for stories that weren’t her own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No one told you to open my things.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian picked up his head to see her silhouetted by the gray, dawn sun, and Raven stormed into the stable. She reached into the cart and slammed the lid closed, and he was barely able to snatch his fingers back before being broken by the weight of the chest. He watched her, trying to piece together what all this meant. She seemed… </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessive.</span>
  </em>
  <span> Raven, who easily shared her food, her gold, and her home with him, was actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>possessive</span>
  </em>
  <span> over a few worn books. He looked into her face, watching plum-colored fire glow in her eyes like a haunted echo. Smoke curled form her nostrils and she pitched forward, watching him like… like a dragon watched its treasure. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Realization dawned on Damian, and he blinked in shock. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Books</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Her hoard was books. The room he assumed she kept a harem of lovers was likely nothing more than an extensive library. His eyes flicked from the chest to her face, and he watched as her expression softened. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She took a deep breath and let it out slowly, the tension releasing in her shoulders, as if she realized she was in the wrong. “I… I only request that you </span>
  <em>
    <span>ask</span>
  </em>
  <span> before you touch my things. These books may seem pointless to you, but to me they’re invaluable.” She looked into his eyes and reached up to brush a lock of hair from his forehead. Her touch was soft, but there was something </span>
  <em>
    <span>else</span>
  </em>
  <span> behind it. “They’re yours as well, as long as you ask permission.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Noted.” Damian nodded once and gestured to the seat up front. “Shall we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven crawled up onto the seat, and he noted that she </span>
  <em>
    <span>must</span>
  </em>
  <span> have left her undergarments back in the room. The silks of her dress draped easily over her round, pleasant ass, and he suddenly had thoughts of simply lifting her skirts and setting her on his lap. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven paused as if she was scenting him on the air, and turned to look over her shoulder. “You’re going to cause a scandal, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted and took his place next to her. “Be quiet.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She smirked and settled into the seat, adjusting her skirt in such a way that she flashed her bare legs to him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Tease</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The rest of the trip up the mountain was slow going, just like Damian had predicted. The ground was soft from the torrential rains the night before, and it took nearly twice as long to make it to the halfway point. It wasn’t until just past noon that the sun had finally dried out the earth enough to keep a fairly steady pace, and Damian allowed himself a moment of rest. He pulled the mule towards a small stream, allowing it respite as Raven picked up a small parcel, disappearing into the line of trees next to them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She paused and motioned for Damian to follow.“There’s a nice spot deeper into the trees.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How do you know that?” Damian followed her, ducking to avoid low hanging branches. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This was… a place I used to visit when I was younger.” Raven trailed her fingertips down the pocked surface of what seemed to be a broken column, glancing up into the branches of trees growing above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian followed her into the woods, looking at half-broken statues watching them both from the shade of the trees and undergrowth. It was eerie, to see hollow eyes stare at him from behind the trees, and he felt as though some else was watching him, tracking his movements. Damian frowned and shook his head. His mind was clearly playing tricks on him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Moments later, they came to a small clearing. Stone columns rose up into the trees. Walls that were once intricately carved were now weather worn, the scenes they depicted barely discernible. Underneath their feet was an uneven marble floor, but whatever it had looked like centuries before was now obscured by a thick carpet of moss. There was a still sort of calm that washed over him, and Damian found himself turning around, examining the ruins as the gentle breeze eased through the branches above them. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven laid out the wool blanket on the floor and started to unpack their lunch, humming an old hymn to the gods. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“This is a temple to the old gods.” Damian’s voice was barely above a whisper, as if he spoke any louder he was going to break a spell that had been woven. “I haven’t seen one outside of sketches my father keeps in his library. I thought they were all destroyed during Trigon’s siege on the land.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Raven’s voice held a note of sadness, but her face remained unreadable. “My mother was a priestess here before… the change in worship.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian walked to an altar and brushed leaves and dirt from the top. “It’s beautiful.” His words were whispered, as though if he spoke any louder he would break the spell weaving around them both.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven took a deep breath and let it out slowly, easing tension in her shoulders. “It brings me some small amount of solace to know the echo of my mother still resides here.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He turned and watched her for a long moment, trying to decipher the lines on her face, but found no answers there. “I know so little about you.” Damian said the words so bluntly, he wasn’t even sure if he spoke them out loud. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I believe last night we decided that was by design.” Raven spread butter on a thick slice of bread and handed it to him as he sat down on the blanket across from her. “You keep your secrets and I will keep my own, and we will both be content in knowing nothing about each other.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Something in him twisted sharply, and he realized that there was some small part of him that </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know more about her. She was an enigma that he wanted to figure out, piece by piece. That thought sunk in his stomach like a stone, and he shoved the bread into his mouth to keep from dwelling on it any longer. For what seemed like the millionth time that day, Damian reminded himself that in a few months, he was going to kill her. He didn’t </span>
  <em>
    <span>need</span>
  </em>
  <span> to know her.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>They ate in the echo of the old gods, and fell into almost pleasant conversation about books and world events. She was clever and witty, in spite of her solitary life, and it was becoming easier to forget that she was a dragon. Raven could act so unerringly human that it rattled him.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Full from lunch, Raven lay back against the blanket, the moss underneath cushioning her. Her skirt had bunched and shifted to expose her pale, smooth legs up to her thigh, and Damian found himself hungry for what he had experienced last night. He screwed his eyes shut and shook his head, letting go of a soft curse. She was a distraction, but she offered herself so freely. It would be a shame if he didn’t sample all she had to offer.  </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven opened her eyes slowly and looked at him, a knowing smirk playing across her lips. Her hair curled against her pale skin, making her look otherworldly. “I can feel you staring at me.” Her fingers bunched in the folds of her skirt and she lifted the hem even higher. “If you’re thinking of indulging, you only have to ask.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian snorted and looked away, taking a drink from his water skien. “I’m not a man driven by base desires.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You </span>
  <em>
    <span>aren’t?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice held mock-shock, and Raven sat up, her hands going to the buttons and lacing in the back of her dress. “I seem to remember you caving into your </span>
  <em>
    <span>base desires</span>
  </em>
  <span> last night.” She unfastened her dress, letting it slip far enough down her arms to expose the tight peaks of her breasts, her nakedness taunting him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Twice</span>
  </em>
  <span>, actually.” She stood up and let the dress fall to the moss-covered floor. “And this morning you looked… </span>
  <em>
    <span>conflicted</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven stepped up to him, her pale skin bathed in the lacy patterns of sunlight that slipped through spaces in between the leaves. She looked like a nymph, ready to tempt him deeper and deeper into the woods, drawing him towards ruin. He licked his lips and tilted his head up to look at her. She stepped over him, her ankles rubbing at his hip as he continued to sit in front of her. All he would have to do is lean forward and take what she offered. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You give in so easily, </span>
  <em>
    <span>light skirt</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” He meant it as an insult, but somehow it left his lips like a term of endearment. Let her skirt be light, he was the only one lifting it anyway. He nipped at the curve of her hip, his fingertips trailing up the backs of her legs. “Are you asking for me to service you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is that what you call it? </span>
  <em>
    <span>Servicing?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Her voice was filled with humor and she settled down in his lap. He could feel the heat of her body press against his erection through his buckskin trousers, and it made his thoughts feel fuzzy and vague. Raven curled her fingers in his hair and hummed. “It sounds so… </span>
  <em>
    <span>mechanical</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Then what would you call it?” Damian’s heart was pounding out a rhythm that made him feel light-headed. He looked into her eyes and waited for her to speak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Lovemaking.” Her fingers tangled in the short hair at the back of his neck, pulling him closer to her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He lifted an eyebrow. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lovemaking</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded so soft and gentle, and what they had done had been anything but.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mating.” She settled deeper into his lap, rocking her bare body against the obvious press of his erection. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted, but there was something in the back of his head that scratched insistently, like a clue he needed to pay attention to. Last night, when he had taken her the first time, her whole body had lit up with runes, each one meaning something important to her and to him. It should have triggered a response in himself, but he couldn’t place what. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Fucking, if you want to be so base.” Her lips brushed against his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian slipped his fingers up her back and hummed. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Fucking</span>
  </em>
  <span> sounded close to what they did. It was wild and untamed, and </span>
  <em>
    <span>impersonal.</span>
  </em>
  <span> He </span>
  <em>
    <span>wanted</span>
  </em>
  <span> it to be impersonal. He wanted there to be distance between them, so that when he killed her, it felt like every other death he had caused. An assasination of a target, nothing more. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>But right now, her body was a warm distraction he desperately wanted. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“And is that what you want, dragon? To be </span>
  <em>
    <span>fucked?</span>
  </em>
  <span>” His hand curled in her hair and he pulled her head back, relishing in the soft moan of pleasure and pain that escaped her lips. She ground her hips harder against him, and Damian lapped at her throat, feeling her frantic pulse under his tongue. “Fucked until you’re satiated?” He pulled harder on her hair, her back bowing backward enough to present her breasts to him. His tongue curled around a nipple drawing it into his mouth, sucking hard before biting down almost hard enough to draw blood. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Y-yes.” Her voice was caught between gasps, and one hand snuck between their bodies, trying to find the catches in his clothes so she could release his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian just smirked and let her fumble, her trembling hand brushing against him. He kissed along her sternum and teased her other nipple, his arm wrapping around her lower back to push her hips against him. Raven whined and rode the bulge of his erection hard, trying to find release. Damian lifted his eyes to her face, tilted back as he pulled on her hair. Her mouth was open in a silent gasp of pleasure, her skin flushed, eyes glassy and fluttering. She looked like erotic art, painted only for him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian released her hair, trailing his nails down her back, leaving faint red lines on her pale, pristine skin. She shuddered and pitched forward, driving her body hard against him, her movements frantic as she searched for that elusive peak.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>I want</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I know.” His hands fell to his side and he looked into her face, smirking. “I am still trying to decide if you can have what you want.” He wrapped a hand around her ankle and pulled her leg to the side, splaying her wide for him. When he glanced between their bodies, he found her wet and swollen. She was so very close to losing herself, and he was inclined to let her fall. He nipped at her ear, catching the lobe in his teeth. “Do you deserve this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Her eyes lifted just a little and she glanced into his face. “Are you asking if I’m worthy of your cock?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” He cupped her jaw and let his thumb slide along her lower lip. “Or perhaps I am asking what you will give me in exchange?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s eyes turned smoky, and she opened her lips, drawing his thumb deep into the soft sanctuary of her mouth. Keeping her stare locked on his own, her tongue curled around his thumb, nibbled at the skin, flicked against him in sync with her frantic thrusts, until she pulled back with a quiet </span>
  <em>
    <span>pop</span>
  </em>
  <span>. It was a blatant promise of what she was willing to do, and whatever little control he had left disintegrated. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The ride back to my den </span>
  <em>
    <span>is</span>
  </em>
  <span> long…” She ran her tongue over the swell of her lower lip. “I wouldn’t want you to get… </span>
  <em>
    <span>bored</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His will snapped and he growled. In one fluid movement, Damian released his cock, lifted her hips, and impaled her on him. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>, she felt </span>
  <em>
    <span>good</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He hissed out a strained curse between clenched teeth as she took the entire length of him inside her. A wanton moan left her lips, and Raven tipped forward, clutching his shoulders. She shifted her hips and ground herself hard against him as her mouth frantically sought his own. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian buried one hand in her hair as the other one wrapped around her waist and drove her down on his cock. The friction was painful and glorious at the same time - rough, untamed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>wild</span>
  </em>
  <span>. He could hear the wind flutter through the leaves, the sounds their bodies made when they came together, the breathy curses that left her lips. He could smell her sweat, and the rosewater she had dabbed on herself this morning. And he could taste </span>
  <em>
    <span>everything </span>
  </em>
  <span>on her lips. She was intoxicating, better than the finest wine he had ever drank. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven’s nails clawed at his scalp. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>More</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He wanted to give her everything. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>More!</span>
  </em>
  <span>”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian threw his weight forward, tossing her onto the wool blanket underneath them. He smelled the bright, fruity scent of berries being crushed under her body, and Damian growled in his throat. He hooked her knees into the crook of his elbow and spread her wide just for him. He felt like he could stare at her forever - open and submissive for him. She’d morphed into a sacrifice, and Raven reached behind herself, smearing he crushed berries over her chest. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A temptation</span>
  </em>
  <span>. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>His mouth found her nipple, and he drove into her, hard and relentless. Raven met every thrust willingly, her body reacting to every twist of his own, every push and pull from him. She reached above her and held onto the folds of the wool blanket, as if that was the only thing keeping her pinned to this earth. Damian spread her legs wider, indulging in her like she was a gift from the old gods themselves. Her body shook and her spine curled as she closed her eyes, savoring every inch of him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That soft begging shattered whatever resolve was left, and Damian’s pace quickened even more, thrust hard into her. His cock ached with release, and Raven was pleading with him as though she needed this moment to breathe - to live. Her fingers bit into the blanket, her grip so strong and tight she nearly ripped the fabric. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>And then they both fell. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven screamed and he felt her muscles clamp on his cock so tight he actually saw stars. He gasped and forced a few rough thrusts into her, feeling every inch of his soul tremble as he came. It was like the world was shattering around them, mountains falling and forests burning, and they were the only solace in the storm. Damian’s head fell to her shoulder as he caught himself on his forearms. Heavens help him. He wasn’t going to survive her. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The soft breeze continued to hum above them, ratling the leaves. And Damian gave a languid lap at Raven’s pulse before his tongue wandered down her chest, tasting the last bit of berry against her skin. A part of him felt guilt at allowing himself to fall into temptation, but… it was harmless fun. He wouldn’t let his desires get in the way of doing his duty to the League and to his grandfather. It was a promise he made to himself. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven groaned, and he slid from her body, standing on his shaky legs. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>She groaned and haphazardly searched for some part of him to hold onto. “Can’t move.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He snorted as though he was unaffected, but he was just as gone as she was. Lost in the primal need that had just happened between them. He shook his head and reached for a handkerchief. “I’m going to wash up in the stream.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm.” Raven stretched and rolled herself to a clean part of the blanket, draping herself into a more comfortable position. “I’ll wait here for you, knight.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Pack up the food. We’re leaving in ten.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Raven lifted her head and looked over at him, a frown pulling at the edges of her mouth. “You thoroughly fucked me in a temple to the old gods, and you expect me to simply recover from that?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian lifted an eyebrow and watched her. “Ah, is that what we’ve settled on? Fucking?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She sat up on her knees, obviously meaning to retort something at him, but Damian glanced at the wetness between her thighs before looking at her face with a smirk. Raven slammed her legs together and sighed. “Ten minutes.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm…” He turned around, paused, and then turned back around, bending down to look into her eyes. “And don’t forget what you promised me on our way back to your den, </span>
  <em>
    <span>dragon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He expected her to look disgusted, but instead she looked intrigued, almost excited. She grabbed his hand and pulled his arm to her mouth, her teeth caressing his inner wrist. “I believe I’ve told you before, </span>
  <em>
    <span>knight</span>
  </em>
  <span>. I think I rather like the taste of you.” The tip of her tongue traced a tendon and she kissed the inside of his palm before looking back at him. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>All</span>
  </em>
  <span> of you.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Damian pulled his arm back and glared, but his heart picked up speed and his exhausted cock twitched against his thigh. How could she so easily disarm him like that? Make him want to tumble back to the forest floor and fuck her until they both passed out from exhaustion? She was a sorceress of the worst kind, and a temptation. One he wasn’t allowed to have. With a deep breath, he closed his eyes and thought about her head mounted above his throne, but instead all he could think about was her mouth swallowing his cock. </span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Seven hells. </span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>With another, hasty curse, he turned away from and and moved to the stream, his eyes flicking out into the trees. For just a moment he thought he caught the sight of someone watching him from the shadows of the forest. But… no. That had to be the statues, condemning them for what Damian and Raven had done in the sanctity of their temple. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He smirked. A sin he’d gladly make again. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So there are two things I need to say:<br/>1 - I am so sorry for the delay, everything is moving just incredibly slow right now for a variety of reasons. So, I appreciate your patience with this and any other fic of mine you're waiting for. <br/>2 - There is a lot of porn from here on out. Every chapter has a smut scene. There's plot in here too, but... be prepared for the fact that there is just a lot in this fic.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>